


303

by hydrviolence



Series: 303系列 [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在“纸灯笼星星下”之后，主要关于E/R。街垒陷落后幸存者们乘飞艇逃离，格朗泰尔没能成功撤退，然后……然后他失忆了……然后……</p>
            </blockquote>





	303

摘要：发生在“纸灯笼星星下”之后的事，主要关于E/R。AU中（不是现代AU，只是另一个世界），街垒陷落后幸存者们乘飞艇逃离，格朗泰尔没能成功撤退，然后……然后他失忆了……然后……  
并非按照时间顺序叙述。

警告：  
1） OOC。严重OOC。  
2） 狗血。“失忆”都用上了怎么可能不狗血。  
3） OC出没。

6月4日 （珂赛特）

6月4日早晨，珂赛特收到龙虾一只。  
就放在挨近铁栅栏的石凳上。龙虾装在铁丝编的笼子里，笼子下面压了封信。珂赛特一早起来去花园就看到了。拎起笼子来，龙虾正徒劳地用钳子夹铁丝，试图破笼而出，看起来健康有活力。毫无疑问，这是热安的那只宠物。  
珂赛特打开信来。  
“我的其他朋友都曾威胁要吃掉它，虽然我知道他们不会真的吃掉它。但为了保险起见，还是请您帮忙照料。它叫伊菲革涅亚。”  
后面附着24页龙虾饲养指南，从喂食到洗澡。  
珂赛特拎着伊菲革涅亚，拿着信，回了客厅。把龙虾放在桌子上。  
刚起床的爱潘妮从楼上下来，看到桌上的龙虾。  
“这是午饭吗？”她问。

 

9月16日 （格朗泰尔）

天下雨了。  
格朗泰尔胳膊疼。既然胳膊疼，就不要画了。这是个好理由。  
他抱起酒瓶，钻进被窝。搂着酒瓶和受伤初愈的胳膊，时不时给自己灌上一小口。暖烘烘地缩在被窝里，用一点儿酒让肚子里也暖烘烘，听着窗外的雨声。雨点砸到屋顶的声音，雨点落在地面的声音，雨点拍向窗子的声音，雨点撞上窗台的声音，他试图将它们分辨开来。可惜分辨不出。心里什么也不想。他也没什么可想的，毕竟脑子里没剩下什么东西。  
傍晚的时候，雨势渐小。格朗泰尔爬起来，拎着酒瓶走到窗前。屋里暖和的潮气在窗玻璃上结了一层水雾。抹了一把，露出一片透明的地方，望向窗外。雨滴在玻璃的外面，一滴滴缓缓往下滑。汇流在一起就加快了下滑速度。有的人家已经开了灯，灯光被雨滴和玻璃折射后看起来既亮又模糊。看着真古怪，这是个矛盾，格朗泰尔想。零星的细碎雨滴在街面积水上敲出一个个小涟漪，环状的波纹抖一下就散了。乌云就着落日，看起来像凝固的血块，黑红的颜色。  
拉开窗户，凉气扑来，让刚从被窝里钻出来的酒鬼打了个哆嗦。空气里的寒意是累积数日的。这雨水带着雾气又冷又潮粘糊糊，藏在其中的寒意却有锋利的味道。这是秋天的雨。天只会继续冷下去，秋天来了。  
一只湿了羽毛的麻雀蹲着窗台上，歪头看着开窗的人类。  
“没事儿，小家伙。”格朗泰尔对它说。如果不是害怕吓跑它，他会伸手把它抱进屋里。他不喜欢见到麻雀又冷又湿的样子，看着十分恓惶。当然，麻雀自己可能并不觉得有什么难过。  
那小东西见人类没有伤害它的意图，就放心地在窗台上蹲着。蓬起羽毛，半闭着眼睛，安安心心缩成一个小绒球。羽毛湿了的地方打了绺，看起来颜色格外深。脚爪泡在冷冰冰的雨水里。格朗泰尔盯着这麻雀看了一刻钟，然后关上窗户。  
他该去画图，而且胳膊疼其实并不是好借口。他受伤的是右胳膊和右手的中指与无名指，但他左手利，所以右胳膊疼实在不是个好借口。  
有时候他会胡乱猜测，那些打断他胳膊的人，他们知不知道他是左撇子？不过，知不知道都没什么关系。什么都没什么关系。忘掉一件重要的事情，这可能造成麻烦。但连自己的名字都记不起来，倒是有趣得很。  
警官和医生告诉他，他可以被称为“格朗泰尔”。他接受了，代号而已。谁知道他真正的名字是什么？也许是皮拉得斯，或者是好奇乔治。随便，随便。不过，他倒还真喜欢扯着一只红气球飞向动物园这主意。  
他该去画图，再过半个月就该交稿了，他还一笔没动。这是他哥给他介绍的活计——画插图。当然，对那个自称是他哥的人是否真的是他哥，格朗泰尔也持保留意见。反正他不记得了。而且对“哥”没什么好感，那家伙严肃得要人命，训诫他不要再喝酒、要努力生活。这让格朗泰尔觉得十分好笑。不存在的人可以生活吗？他该为这句话干上一杯。忘了自己是谁，这是可以的，是无关紧要的，但千万别忘掉学过的技法。事实是，他没有忘记任何常识、任何学过的知识、读过的书和绘画技巧，它们奇迹般地仍然盘踞在他脑中。他唯一忘记的只是自己是谁，唯一失去的只是关于自己过去生活的所有记忆。他该高兴，不是吗？把酒杯倒满。除了装满的酒杯，再没有什么东西是有用的。  
给我一个微笑。格朗泰尔又从瓶中咂了一口。没有酒杯更好。  
那份要配图的书稿扔在床上。他该稍微做出点努力，读读它，然后画起来。  
格朗泰尔打开床头灯，把酒瓶放在床头柜上，在床上躺下，把稿子放在肚子上，闭上眼睛。

醒来时，天已经黑透了。格朗泰尔的单间公寓里只亮着一盏床头灯。屋子里有一张床、一个柜子、一张桌子，一个人。隔壁是卫生间和一小间厨房。  
酒鬼站起来，走进厨房。他该给自己弄顿晚饭。  
柜子里剩的食物只有半条面包，看起来没有发霉，闻起来也没有异味。切下面包，把酒倒进杯子，晚饭好了。  
他需要好好吃东西。他知道自己喜欢食物，或者说曾经喜欢食物。他不记得了，但是知道。有时候他还是很想吃东西的，但不知为什么，家里居然只有半条面包。  
格朗泰尔端着盘子和杯子，回到床边，坐下。把盘子放在腿上，杯子放在床上。他拿起面包，咬了一口，嚼了嚼，顿了一下，又嚼了嚼，吐回盘子里。然后把盘子里所有的东西倒进垃圾桶。端起杯子，拿酒冲淡嘴里的霉味。  
6月6日之后，他瘦了太多。身体像是缩了水，但皮肤的伸缩能力显然不足。身体瘦了，套着的皮大了一号，松垂着。无聊的时候，他就拨弄胳膊上松垮的皮肤。有趣的娱乐活动。他需要锻炼身体。  
他需要振作起来，去吃东西。他原本不是这样的，酒鬼想，他觉得失忆前的自己应该会爱好喝酒，应该也爱好食物。但他不记得了。  
变化发生在1832年6月，突然的变化和转折。他放下杯子，打开床头柜的抽屉，取出他的本子。普通的蓝色封面，在他出院时买的。

6月5日和6月6日到底发生了什么？  
6月20日他在医院醒来，断了一条胳膊两根手指，丢了三颗牙，附送一份脑震荡，且失去了所有记忆。连自己叫啥都不知道，得别人告诉。  
格朗泰尔翻开本子，它是空白的，他没有记过任何东西。本子里夹着剪报，只有一张。是通缉令，追捕潜逃中的街垒暴动者。报纸上只列出了组织者和首领的照片。一共十五张照片，一行排了五张，总共三行。其中的一张图片，第二排的第二张，是个年轻人，神情严肃庄重，抿着嘴唇，从新闻纸内望向酒鬼。一头金发在黑白报纸上只是淡淡的灰色。  
格朗泰尔看着那年轻人的图片。看到那张脸，他该感到害怕，或者愤怒。但并没有这种感觉。  
他是安灼拉，格朗泰尔知道。那金发青年是带头揍他的人。

 

6月6日 （安灼拉）

连片的树冠像海面，风吹过掀起窸窸窣窣的浓绿波浪。  
山毛榉、椴树、桦木、槭树和桤木。博须埃扒着吊舱的边缘往下望，甚至能看清一片片的树叶。  
飞艇已经降得很低，吊舱底几乎擦着树顶的枝叶。  
“恐怕它只能把我们送到这里了。”公白飞宣布。  
所有人都望向他，博须埃、若李、弗以伊、巴阿雷和安灼拉。看来这里是他们能逃的最远距离。  
“艇囊被枪弹打穿后漏气厉害，不能飞行更远。不过我们仍是幸运的，它是热浮升气体式而不是用氢气浮升。若是后者，被击中时就有着火爆炸的可能，也许早已让我们葬身火海了。但热气飞艇的缺陷是驾驶和停靠困难。昨天把它停上楼顶时就颇费了一番气力。在破损严重的情况下，现在不可能做到正常着陆。”  
“那……我们跳下去吗？”若李问。  
“拿‘锚’挂住树枝，顺绳滑下去，再下树。”弗以伊说。  
“安灼拉现在这样子没办法拽住绳子。”  
“我能行。不用担心我。”安灼拉说。他站在吊舱一角，低头看着下方的树冠，受伤的是胳膊垂在体侧。子弹擦伤。若李早已帮他止了血，包扎起来。他的神态毫无痛苦或沮丧，仍显得专注冷静，甚至冷漠，伤痛像是与他自己全无关系。

弗以伊只试了两次，就成功地勾住了树枝。仍旧点燃的喷灯和运转的发动机让飞艇徒劳地试图远离拴着它的树枝，把绳子绷紧了。  
“我来探道儿。”巴阿雷做了第一个下飞艇的人。  
众人看他翻出吊舱，握着绳子往下爬，消失在树叶中。  
他们站在吊舱边低头看着，担心会听到那快乐放肆的人重重摔落在地面的声音。  
没有声音。他们担心的可怕声音没有出现。最终传来的是巴阿雷的笑声。  
“下来吧。这树易爬。地上也没老虎，不过，也没乳酪。”他且笑且说。  
第二个下去的人是若李。爬出吊舱前，他又绑了绑安灼拉的绷带。  
“小心。”他说。  
安灼拉点点头，抬起受伤的胳膊拍拍若李的胳膊，让他放心。  
若李握着绳子滑了下去，落在树枝上，然后发出呼痛声。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事！磨得手疼。”  
巴阿雷已经又爬上来树，在树杈上等着。伸手握住若李的手，扶着他，帮他爬下树。  
然后下去的是背着药箱的公白飞。  
安灼拉是第四个。  
“确定能行？”弗以伊问。  
安灼拉点点头。  
弗以伊把自己的无指手套脱下来，给安灼拉戴上。  
安灼拉的情况比所有人想象的都好。他利利落落地翻出吊舱，顺绳滑下，然后爬下树。举动丝毫看不出手臂有伤。但当到达地面时，公白飞和若李都注意到他的伤口又出血了，血正透过绷带渗出来。  
弗以伊是最后一个。他先收拾了飞艇吊舱里的物品，两支马枪和一支手枪，一根剑杖和一把马刀，扔下飞艇。然后取出公白飞给飞艇配备的工具箱，挎在肩上。翻身出了飞艇吊舱，滑下绳子。利索地降落在树枝上。在下树以前，他从衣袋里取出折刀，回身切断拽着飞艇的绳子。  
摆脱了束缚，飞艇独自慢吞吞地飘开了。像是周末公园里悠闲的散步者，不急不慢地溜达着，看着蓝天绿树。很快它就会瘫落在树冠上，身上的伤口不会让它飘很久。它可以把追踪暴动者的士兵带到它坠落的地方，让他们远离这些逃亡者真正所处的位置。

弗以伊跳下树来。所有人都安全到达了地面，抬头四处观望，试图了解他们的处境。  
此处树木枝叶繁茂，在头顶搭起遮蔽天空的棚顶，屏蔽了搜索探查的目光。6月的树叶正浓绿，丰满结实饱含汁液，阻挡着阳光让林下略显幽暗。几点光线透过叶隙直射下来，在树间的土地上、灌草丛中打上斑驳的金色亮点。  
“这儿是什么地方？”巴阿雷问，“我们在哪儿？”  
“禁区303。”公白飞回答。  
所有人都听到了若李倒抽一口冷气发出的声音。  
公白飞继续说下去。“我们现在就在它的南部边缘。西南是被放弃的11区，东南是12区。再往北走50公里就可以横穿整个无人禁区。禁区以北的地方属于农牧区划。”  
“确定是303？你没弄错？”  
“肯定没错。”公白飞从口袋里取出地图，展开。所有人围拢过来，看着那图。  
“我们就在这个位置。”公白飞指着地图上一个只有他自己知道是什么地方的地方说。  
“我希望我有盖革计数器。”若李有气无力，“我开始觉得恶心了。”  
“咱们去11区，还是去12区？”巴阿雷问。  
“目前看来，我们最好的选择是呆在303，据我看，这是最适合躲避追捕的地区。”  
“绝对不行！你难道不知道这是什么地方？”若李叫起来，“也许我们现在所受的辐射就已经足够致命了。我确实觉得恶心。头也开始疼了。可能过不了多久我们的身体就会不能抑制地大出血。”他说着弯腰干呕起来。  
“别紧张，听我说。”公白飞解释起来，“303核电站事故发生在1789年，距今已经有43年了。根据我看到的研究文献，除核电站以外，禁区内平均的辐射剂量不过是每小时200纳戈瑞。人类的致死剂量需要4戈瑞。我们不会有事的。”  
“也许辐射剂量不至于立即致死。”若李感到自己不那么想呕吐了，“但长期暴露在这种辐射中可能让我们死于癌症。”  
公白飞叹了口气。“200纳戈瑞已经接近很多地区的环境背景辐射了。而且，”他又加了一句，“如果你去医院放射科工作会遭受更多辐射。”  
“哦。”若李站直了身子。  
“这地方有怪兽吧？辐射以后变异的那种。”巴阿雷唯恐天下不乱，跃跃欲试地咧嘴笑。  
“只是传闻。但由于对危险辐射和怪兽传闻的恐惧，追捕我们的巡逻队肯定不会踏入303禁区。若他们使用飞艇在303上空搜索我们的踪迹，又有树木遮蔽保护。目前看来这里是最理想的躲避搜捕的场所。街垒陷落不过是今天的事情，城中的警署和巡逻队肯定处于高度戒备状态，搜捕覆盖各角落，交通线路和中转站想必是重点监控的场所。进入12区或10区，可能会被立刻抓获。试图出国躲避也需乘坐火车和船只，恐怕刚到达车站就会被查出身份，然后送进监狱。”  
“不担心辐射和追捕。”弗以伊说，“不过，你知道这地方有干净水吗？”  
他这句话是一瓢冷水，让公白飞猛然意识到他们的处境一点不乐观。他们没有带水和食物，也没有任何生存必须品。303区也许没有辐射的危险，也许是安全的躲藏之处。但这里是否存在卫生的水和可供生存的食物仍是未知的。离开303区，他们可能会被抓获，之后会发生什么他不愿去想；留在303区，若是他们找不到食物和水，也无法生存。  
“如果没有你的飞艇，我们已经死在街垒上了。”安灼拉说，“现在仍活着已是意外，何必担心。看看我们能活多久吧。” 他微微笑着。“先去查看供水管道与河流，然后再说其他。”

 

7月13日 （格朗泰尔）

一步迈出医院正门，格朗泰尔被阳光照得头晕眼瞎。  
7月正午的阳光正毒辣。而且，他有多久没暴露在太阳底下了？自从醒来，他就一直呆在凉爽微暗的病房里，多数时间还拉着窗帘。  
阳光下，所有物体都亮得惊人，颜色鲜亮分明得刺眼，让他头疼。移动的物体是亮且模糊的一片，围着他打转，让他头晕。  
那些移动的影子把他包围了。一窝人涌上来，围着他。  
惊恐也跟着涌上来，直冲格朗泰尔的喉咙，让他想尖叫着逃回医院。  
他没有叫，也没逃。只是站在那儿，眯缝着眼睛，告诉自己要放松。没什么危险，也没必要逃跑。何况他也不可能逃，警署署长正拽着他上夹板的那只胳膊。  
围拢上前的人是记者。等等，这种人应该是被称为记者的吧？格朗泰尔不太确定。  
他们对他拍照，东一句西一句提问。所有问话混在一起，形成一片吱吱喳喳的杂音，时不时突然冒出的尖细高音直钻进格朗泰尔脑袋。上好的电钻，钻头利着呢。  
他想冲那伙儿人嚷嚷，“拜托！我的脑袋目前跟个漏勺似的，不能舀起半勺记忆。什么问题都不要问我，想听故事自己编去。”  
但他只是拿左胳膊挡着脸，挡着相机镜头和阳光。“失忆，抱歉。”格朗泰尔低声说。  
吉斯凯署长替他回答了问题。大意是：他是暴动的受害者。他，格朗泰尔，不过是去科林斯吃顿午饭。像所有风平浪静阳光明媚的日子一样，高高兴兴地去吃顿午饭。没想到却遭遇不测，科林斯酒店正巧位于街垒搭建的场所。格朗泰尔太不幸、太不走运了。他只是做了所有正常人中午都会做的事，吃午饭。没想到运气不好，赶上了暴动。那群暴徒不管三七二十一把他揍了个半残。  
当然，吉斯凯署长并没用“半残”这词，而是这词的豪华加长版。长得像一团乱线，格朗泰尔颇有兴趣地嚼着它。  
他们殴打他的原因是什么？记者问。  
哦，我认为他们本质上是一伙残忍且蛮不讲理的混蛋，觉得虐打无辜的人是件很有趣的事情。吉斯凯署长说。  
格朗泰尔让署长口中的词句从他的一只耳朵钻入，再从另一只耳朵溜出。略微有点好奇，吉斯凯署长是怎么知道他去科林斯吃午饭这事的？他自己半点都不记得，署长又怎么知道？  
在所有问题与回答中，格朗泰尔认为唯一有意义的问题并没有被问出。这问题是：那天他在科林斯到底吃了点啥？也许他可以问问吉斯凯署长，没准他知道。  
不，还是别问了。

等记者们终于散了，署长带着格朗泰尔往他的新住处走。  
“因为没交租金。以前的房东把你的东西都卖了抵债。”吉斯凯署长边走边说，“考虑到你现在的身体状况，警署帮你找了公寓租下，租金也是由警署垫付。”他顿了一下，“不过你哥刚刚寄来钱，帮你把租金和医药费都还上了。”  
“多谢。”格朗泰尔觉得自己该再说点什么。他该感谢他哥，他已经回了8区，有生意和家庭需要照顾。  
“多谢。”格朗泰尔又说了一遍，“可惜我没什么能报答的。如果您夫人想要肖像画，可以来找我。或者警署随便什么人，或他们的家属，找我画......”  
格朗泰尔住了嘴，抿着嘴唇，往墙边挪了半步。扶着墙，弯腰低头，吐了。  
专注呕吐的同时，不妨碍格朗泰尔注意到署长往后躲了一步，免得呕吐物溅到鞋上。  
“抱歉。”吐干净了，他又站直身子，“脑袋被敲的后遗症。最近特别容易吐。”  
署长瞪着他。“注意身体。”他拍拍格朗泰尔的后背。  
格朗泰尔控制着不让自己躲闪开，压抑下尖叫着逃走的冲动。他不明白自己为什么有这种冲动。医生说这是经受暴力攻击后的正常反应。他只需要告诉自己，目前处境是安全的，没有人会再伤害他。好吧，他有警署署长在身边还有什么不安全的？

格朗泰尔的新住处在一栋四层小楼里。  
四层的404房间。单间，带厨房和卫生间。  
因为地处10区边缘，所以租金相当便宜。房东是位干瘦的老太，身材像是挤空的牙膏皮。说起话来也像挤空的牙膏皮。话少，几乎不说三个字以上的句子。等上半天才能听到她挤出个“哦”来。  
与这样的生物之间几乎不可能存在什么交谈。她送出的每个迟到的单字回复都带着点蔑视和打击的意味，清清楚楚表明她对对方所说的内容没有半点兴趣，巴不得对方赶紧闭嘴滚蛋。  
格朗泰尔发现自己爱死这种房东了。她大大缩短了吉斯凯署长与他们寒暄交流的时间。使他提早放过格朗泰尔。  
“那么，就这样吧。”署长说，“注意身体。想起什么就联系我。”  
“我知道。”  
“一定要立刻联系我。无论想起什么，不管多么琐碎。都要联系我。你可能会回忆起自己无法理解、无法解释的画面，也要联系我。这会有助于我们将那群暴徒绳之以法。”  
“好的。”  
“如果有陌生人来找你，或是发现有人跟踪你，也要联系我。可能是他们又回来了，打算做掉你灭口。这类事情我见多了。如果发现有陌生人在周围转悠，一定要通知我。你可能正处于危险中。只要通知我，我们就会为你提供保护。”  
“好的。我肯定会联系您。”  
署长又在格朗泰尔背上来了一巴掌，然后在房东老太和格朗泰尔的“欢送”下走出客厅。

只剩下酒鬼和老太对视，酒鬼感到自己在对方眼里类似于蚂蚁或臭虫。  
“你的。”老太说，不知从何处变出一把钥匙，举在格朗泰尔眼前，“404。自己去。”  
她把钥匙扔在格朗泰尔手里，转身回房间，摔上门。  
好极了，他们会相处愉快的。  
格朗泰尔上了楼。四层只有四间屋。打开404的屋门，走进去。把门关上锁好。  
房间挺干净。颜色发黄的屋顶，墙壁上了绿漆。家具都是棕色的，擦得干净，没有黏糊糊的污迹。床上摆着蓝白条纹的床垫，没什么灰尘，也没铺床单。他需要自己买床单。  
屋里很安静。几乎听不到交通流的声音，也没有鸟叫声。隔壁没有传来邻居的任何声音，也许白天他们都在工作。  
完全陌生的房间。陌生的桌子，陌生的椅子，陌生的柜子，陌生的床和床头柜。完全陌生的灯和完全陌生的窗帘花纹。外加一个陌生的自己。  
被突兀地塞进这里。光着身子被扔到另一个星球上。熟悉的住所、熟悉的物品，还有熟悉的人，都消失了。连记忆也消失了。过去的一切都被清理干净除去了。  
格朗泰尔拉上窗帘，屋里暗下来。他在床上坐下，等着头疼缓解。  
他需要去买东西，然后去找过去的朋友。他感到自己会有很多朋友，只是他记不起他们了。记不起他们的名字，记不起他们的住址，记不起他们的职业，记不起他们的相貌，记不起他们的性格。  
什么也记不起来，所以，抱歉，他恐怕没办法去找他们。  
也许他们会来找他。

 

7月13日 （若李）

若李走进厨房，看到安灼拉正在把早餐从锅里舀出来。  
哦，要人命。  
今天轮到安灼拉做饭。  
在安灼拉做饭的日子里，有一件事是可以确定的：本来就糟糕的伙食会难吃十倍。安灼拉具备一种魔法般的力量，任何食物经由他的手料理后都会变得无法下咽。  
若李在桌边坐下，垂头丧气。想必等待上断头台的不幸的人可以理解他此刻的感受。  
安灼拉把六个碗搬上来桌，里面放着六坨灰绿色的粘稠物体。它们散发出的味道把若李身上残存的那点睡意吓得灰飞烟灭。  
巴阿雷发扬冒险家的精神，拿勺子戳了戳碗里那坨不明物体。古旧科幻片中的科学家，探查来自外星的不明生物，满脸惊恐地防备对方蹦起来喷毒液。  
博须埃根本不想碰他那份早餐。  
若李把勺子插进灰绿色的糊糊里，搅了搅。他的早餐吐出一口更浓郁的销魂味道，让他觉得脖子后面的汗毛竖起来了。  
弗以伊艰难地把自己那份吞了一半，正在和剩下的一半搏斗。  
公白飞咽下的第一口早餐卡在他喉咙里。把这坨东西吞下去还是吐出来让他左右为难，两件事情都难以做到，比建造一艘飞艇困难。  
安灼拉已经吃完了他那份，一本正经地拿勺子刮着碗。无论多难吃的东西，他都能咽下去。  
若李觉得对安灼拉的嗅觉和味觉感受器的研究肯定能推进科学的发展。此人有一副异于常人的口舌和消化系统。安灼拉与烹饪是相斥的。不过其他人也没比安灼拉好多少，他们六个人中没一个会做饭的。每天端上桌的食物大致可以分为两类，完全不能下咽的和勉强可以下咽的。  
“我们会饿死的。”若李开口，有气无力的快饿死口吻，带着十足悲观的情绪。  
“不会饿死。”安灼拉一脸茫然，“目前，食物危机已经解决。我们存储了足够的面粉与麦片，再添加野菜和野果补充……”他认真解释起食物储备情况。

 

6月7日 （古费拉克）

屋里只开了床头灯。龙虾的影子投在墙上，张牙舞爪地晃动，几乎占据了半面墙壁。  
是珂赛特姑娘把龙虾放在床头，她觉得热安也许会希望他的宠物在身边。  
他会喜欢宠物在身边的。醒过来，看看你那只傻龙虾，它正让自己的影子在墙上上演一场好戏呢。你来给我讲这戏是什么，这很公平，因为这傻龙虾是你的。  
龙虾扒拉着铁丝笼子，发出咔啦咔啦声。古费拉克听着热安的呼吸声。他每吸入一口气都显得艰难，喉咙里嘶嘶作响。听起来他已经没有力气再呼吸了，没有力气再坚持着活下去了。  
醒过来，不要死。  
古费拉克裹在冉阿让的工人服里缩在椅子上。珂赛特姑娘的男装太小，他穿不下。割风先生的衣服又太肥大，古费拉克缩在里面像麻袋里剩下的最后一颗土豆。最后一颗，他不该想到这么晦气的说法。  
不知道安灼拉、公白飞和其他人现在境况如何。他们成功逃走了，还是遭逮捕囚禁？没有任何消息。也许，他们已经不在人世。古费拉克克制自己不要这么想，甚至希望把这念头曾经闪过他脑海的事实抹去。小心你思考的内容，你想的东西可能成真。担心安灼拉他们对任何人都没有帮助，他现在能做的只有照顾好热安。幸好热安现在还在他身边。不，不要用晦气的词，热安会一直在他身边。  
古费拉克看着热安，攥了攥他的手。他躺在床上，失去了太多血，也退去了所有血色。苍白得像冰冷的积雪，苍白得像漂白过的纸。你会在上面写上两行诗吗？  
醒过来，我给你留了白纸本子和墨水，只等着你在上面写。  
这是爱潘妮的房间，那个野孩儿的姐姐。她和割风先生出现在街垒，去帮人和救人。照公白飞说，割风先生是拯救众人的人。他确实是。当古费拉克以为热安和自己必死无疑，只等着一切终结，等着一把刀或一颗子弹了结自己时，割风先生扛起重伤的热安，爱潘妮拉着小伽弗洛什，带着古费拉克，进入了阴渠。他把他们带回家。珂赛特已经准备了食物，烧了热水，取出药品。洗去污泥清理伤口。古费拉克认出珂赛特是热安的朋友。原来“他”是姑娘。  
发现热安的朋友，那个哑巴竟然是个会说话的姑娘。这事若放在平时，古费拉克肯定觉得新奇有趣。但现在他对这新闻没有任何感觉，没有任何想法，全无好奇，只是接受事实。他只想着要热安好起来。  
赶快醒过来，我要问你那哑巴小伙儿的事。你知道“他”其实是“她”吗？或者你早知道那是个姑娘，但一直没告诉我？如果是这样，那可太不义气了。等你醒来，看我怎么收拾你。醒过来。  
醒过来，不要死。  
醒过来，好起来。

 

9月3日 （格朗泰尔）

隔壁的姑娘在哭。哭声透过墙壁渗进屋来，流水一般漾满了整个房间。  
格朗泰尔觉得自己快要溺死了。他翻了个身，侧躺着，试图让自己舒服一些。没用。不过侧身躺着可以看到窗口，至少比瞪着墙或天花板有趣些。屋内是单薄的黑暗，窗外也是黑。所有人家的窗口都黑了，没有一盏灯还亮着。在所有黑着灯的窗内，人都睡了。关上灯，闭上眼，躺在床上，沉进梦里。  
格朗泰尔睡不着。哭声仍从隔壁传来。不是大声的嚎哭，不是愤怒的哭喊，不是悲伤的呜咽。只是毫无感情的断断续续哭声。让人觉得她是为哭而哭，哭得停不下来。对隔壁姑娘哭泣的原因，酒鬼略有些好奇，不过也不是非了解不可。搬到这住处已经差不多两个月，格朗泰尔曾一度以为自己是很容易与人熟悉起来的类型，看来这是错觉。

隔壁402房间住的是两位姑娘。一个生得白净，身材娇小，有双抽牌算命女人的眼睛。对于她的名字，格朗泰尔用M简称。（自从意识到自己的名字，格朗泰尔，念起来类似于“大写的R”，R就爱好用字母替代人名。）与她同住的是N，高个子，有着圆润的肩膀和丰满的胸部。每周她们都要大吵大闹至少两次，或者说是M在发作，N在试图安慰。无论是傍晚、半夜、黎明或是正午，她都可以闹起来。格朗泰尔在隔壁，躺在床上、画图、发呆或是抱着酒瓶，就听到怒骂、尖叫、嚎哭和摔东西的声音穿透的墙壁传进来。这类歇斯底里的噪音总是M制造出来的，几乎完全掩盖掉了N温和的解释和抚慰声。  
格朗泰尔不知道她们为什么吵，他不可能去问。就像他不可能问M为什么哭。她总是隔三差五哭上一次，通常在晚上。哭声毫无征兆突然传过来，听起来并不像痛苦或愤怒。只是哭，断断续续地哭很长时间。只有哭声，没有说话或吵闹声，没有N安慰的话语。只是安安静静地哭。然后像开始时一样突然，哭声消失，似乎从来没有出现过。  
格朗泰尔就听着，睡不着。瞪眼望着墙壁或天花板，试图在黑暗中找出墙面上的漆皮裂纹或是屋顶上漏雨的污迹，听着哭声。  
格朗泰尔通过聆听隔壁传来的声响获得的对M和N的了解，甚至远超过他与她们交谈所获得的了解。他们很少打照面，R只是有几次在楼梯上或屋门口遇到她们。M的动作和语气都清晰、直接地表示她对聊天完全没有兴趣，她根本不打算装出愿意寒暄的样子。N好歹会敷衍两句。比如，她告诉了R她们的名字；她认出格朗泰尔是报纸上那个街垒受害者；以及今天天气太热了或者下午会有雷雨或者下完雨天气就凉了；以及表示她很高兴格朗泰尔的胳膊正在恢复。对话时间超过三分钟，M就会在旁边甩给格朗泰尔一个不耐烦的白眼，让他识眼色地主动结束对话。总体来说，格朗泰尔通过交谈获得的对她们的了解仅限于她们的名字以及N对天气变化的见解。

R对这两位姑娘的了解至少比他对401房间住户的了解要多。  
401的房客是位神秘人，神出鬼没。格朗泰尔还从未见过他本人，只是有时能听到他发出的响动。咳嗽声、脚步声和拿钥匙开门的声音。有一次，格朗泰尔在听到上楼的脚步声，然后401房间那边传来钥匙开门的响动。出于好奇，他猛地拉开自己的屋门，探头往外望，希望能一睹这神秘房客的真容。走廊里空无一人，钥匙发出的响动也消失了。R觉得这是件诡异的事。  
也许，401房间的住户是隐身人，或是鬼魂，或是一缕青烟。这神秘的鬼魂被人称为O先生。当然，这称呼并不是他自己告诉格朗泰尔的，而是403房间的住户说的。  
“神秘的人，你称他为O就好。O有份神秘的工作，没人知道那工作到底是什么，咱们的房东也不知道。我只见过他一面。”403屋的邻居说。  
“你见过他一‘面’？这么说他确实有张脸存在？那张脸什么样子？”  
“长脸，挺瘦。没什么特殊。”邻居403说，他被格朗泰尔称为C，是邻居中唯一能和酒鬼进行交流的人，唯一能聊天闲扯的人。

C是个十分正常的人类，正常得令人发指。此人长了一张大众脸，扔进人堆里找不出来，让人过目既忘。此人的工作是在一家编务公司做校对，和他本人一样无趣的工作。性格方面C算得上活泼友善，但不会太过活泼成为众人关注的焦点，也不会太过友善让人觉得不适。与他相处时格朗泰尔感到放松，遇到时就随便闲聊几句。闲聊内容一般涉及体育比赛和C枯燥工作，还有关于邻居的八卦。格朗泰尔觉得自己从前挺喜欢八卦，现在也喜欢。C有类似的爱好，他也看过报纸，知道格朗泰尔在街垒被暴动者打伤的事。  
“那些暴动者，他们什么样？”C问。  
“我也不知道。”  
“嗯？”  
“我被揍了脑袋，脑子里的东西也跟着被揍出去了。”  
“脑浆？你伤得这么严重？”  
“不，不。我是说记忆。我伤了头，然后就啥都记不得了。医生不知道失忆是因为头部创伤，还是因为我被揍得太吓人，所以脑子为保护自己把记忆删除了，免得吓着自己。”  
“那你现在还记得起来什么吗？”  
“半点不剩。”  
有时候C会邀请格朗泰尔去喝一杯。但酒鬼总是以头疼或恶心为借口拒绝。他确实仍然时不时头疼恶心，但并不妨碍他独自呆在房间里给自己灌两口。他只是不想和C一起去喝酒。原因不明。酒鬼感觉这不像他自己的反应，他觉得自己，或者说以前的自己，绝不会拒接别人的喝酒邀请。他感觉以前的自己总是轻松快活地与人一起说笑着灌酒胡扯，绝不会放过美食、友情和外出玩乐的机会。他现在也想要和朋友一起喝酒，一起说笑。但是，不是和C一起。因为他不算是朋友？或者R还不想把他作为朋友，也许他在拒绝新的友谊？拒绝新的友谊是为了表示他对从前朋友的忠诚和依恋吗？可他甚至不记得他们的名字。

哭声仍然没有停，格朗泰尔翻身盯着房顶。他又开始觉得头疼了。  
他也仍然没能找到从前的朋友。格朗泰尔并不是没有试着去找过。他试过，没有效果。  
格朗泰尔认为，虽然他的脑子记不起朋友的名字，但他的身体也许会记得什么，能够把他指引到朋友身边。于是在某个晴朗又不炎热的日子，格朗泰尔出了门，随便溜达，让自己的双脚做领路人，把自己带到它们习惯去的地方。走上大路，穿过小巷，拐几个弯，翻过高架桥，一直走到10区中心广场。他的双脚果然有这能耐，格朗泰尔发现自己在广场附近的一家咖啡馆门口停了下来。  
酒鬼抬头看招牌，“缪尚咖啡馆”。好啊。  
抬腿步入咖啡馆，桌椅看起来不是很干净，但酒鬼毫不在意，随便找张桌子坐下，招呼侍女。  
对方瞪了他两秒，把老板找来了。  
“抱歉，不想惹麻烦。麻烦您出去吧，另找别家灌酒去。”  
“什么麻烦？”  
“您以前赊账太多。”老板说着把R架起来，往门口推，“恕不招待。”  
格朗泰尔被从咖啡馆里扔了出来。他把那招牌瞪了一分半钟，然后不甘心地回住处了。他没能在缪尚找到朋友，但知道了自己曾经是个频繁赊账的家伙。也好，算是增进了对自己的了解，不是没有收获。不知道为什么，他一直觉得自己会干出经常赊账的事，看来感觉没错。

就这样，试图寻找朋友的尝试失败了。酒鬼绞尽脑汁也没能想起关于朋友的任何信息。他无法找到从前的朋友们，他的朋友们也仍然没有来找他。格朗泰尔觉得奇怪，他们本该早就来找他的。关于他出院的消息曾经被刊登在报纸上，如果他从前有朋友，他们想必会从报纸上看到他的消息，然后来找他。但是没有。至今仍然没有人出现，出现在他的门口，说自己是他的朋友。没有朋友来找他。  
也许，认为自己曾经有很多朋友只是种错误的感觉，他从来没有朋友。

 

9月2日 （若李 & 博须埃）

9月2日早晨，若李和博须埃终于走出了11区的地铁站。  
中午时他们来到303禁区的边界，从铁丝网上割出的洞口穿过，重新回到了303区。现在他们安全了。  
考虑到暴动已经过去近三个月，搜捕和审查已经放松。逃亡者们认为到了可以冒险进入10区或12区购买些食物和用品的时候。他们虽然通过临近12区边界的未废弃水管获得了卫生的水，在303区被遗弃的地下仓库找到了粮食，通过搜集废弃房屋中住户匆忙撤离遗留的物品获取了部分用品。但总有些必需的工具和配件是拣不到的。另一方面，他们也需要获取信息，与其他起义者取得联系。  
若李和博须埃自告奋勇去10区采购和联络，公白飞、弗以伊和安灼拉商量着列出了需要的物品清单。若李和博须埃带着现金、清单和口粮上了路，从303区步行至废弃的11区，进入11区的地铁站，通过地铁、下水道和交错的地下通道进入10区。返回时按照原路。  
傍晚的时候，若李和博须埃回到被逃亡者们选为驻地的房屋。那是座二层楼，是被树木包围入侵的一片建筑物中的一座，灰扑扑的毫不起眼。一层曾经是商店，二层曾经是划分为小隔间的员工宿舍和办公室，地下是仓库。现在二层是每个人的房间，一层经过修整成为公共活动的空间。

若李和博须埃一进屋就得到了热烈欢迎。  
“可算回来了！”  
“路上怎么样？”  
“有什么消息？”  
博须埃卸下背包，放在桌上。公白飞和弗以伊立刻开始翻包。  
“你们绝对不会相信我们遇上了谁。”若李说。  
“谁？”  
“小伽弗洛什。那个野孩儿。我们俩刚从五金店出来，就被他瞄到了，这机灵鬼立刻把我们认出来了。”  
“‘二位是在欢迎雷子来逮吗？’那小孩是这么说的。”博须埃接过话头讲起来，“为了保护我们的安全，他带我们去找了他姐姐。后来爱潘妮帮了大忙，替我们出门买东西。我俩就一直在她家里藏着。说起来还真有点惭愧。”  
“他们还帮了古费拉克和热安。”若李宣布。  
“你们听到他俩的消息了？！”公白飞停下了扒拉背包里物品的手，抬头望着若李。  
“快讲起来，别卖关子。”巴阿雷催促。  
“大家都知道热安在街垒受了伤。爱潘妮朋友的父亲把他和古费拉克带回了家，让他们在自己家里养伤并躲避搜捕。热安一开始病得厉害，高烧又不敢去请医生，害怕被发现参与了街垒，有几天情况很危险。但这坚强的小伙子挺过来了，逐渐好起来。古费拉克一直计划着出国躲避。8月初的时候，车站码头的检查开始放松了。爱潘妮朋友的父亲，就是割风先生，似乎对使用假身份很有经验，帮助他们弄到了需要的证件。他俩8月中旬出发去特兰西瓦尼亚，现在应该已经安全了。”  
“这俩幸运的家伙！”巴阿雷叫道。  
“真……太……好消息！”朋友安全的消息导致的激动、喜悦和终于到来的安心让公白飞有点语无伦次。  
弗以伊和安灼拉击掌庆贺。

“我们还听到了格朗泰尔的消息。”若李表情严肃起来。  
“他上了报纸。”博须埃把一份报从背包里掏出来，递给公白飞。  
“他说我们是暴徒，而且说我们打伤了他。”博须埃先对报导内容进行了总结。  
公白飞展开报纸，安灼拉、弗以伊和巴阿雷围拢到他身边，看着关于格朗泰尔的那篇报导。  
公白飞皱着眉头。  
“他这是在说谎！”还没看两行，巴阿雷就叫了起来，“我知道他是个什么都不信的酒鬼，但真想不到他这么诬陷我们！要我说，从一开始就不该让他呆在我们身边！”  
“但这上面说他因为头部受伤所以记忆模糊。‘暴徒’这种说法，可能是记者们根据他受的伤编造的添油加醋的话。”弗以伊说。  
“可是我们没人碰过他一根指头！谁都没打过他。”博须埃说。  
“他确实受伤了。你看照片。”弗以伊指着那图片。  
“那也不是我们造成的。可能是他掉下去时摔伤了。但他没能跟上摔了下去也不怪我们，要怪他自己喝高了。为了让他跟上，安灼拉还伤了胳膊。”巴阿雷愤愤不平。  
“格朗泰尔确实受伤了。”公白飞最终说话了，“至于受伤原因，我们无从推测。无论格朗泰尔是否是真的记忆受损，他目前的处境都很为难。即使需要通过说谎活下去，我们也没有权利指责他。他没有其他办法。大家想想，在现在这种情况下，如果他为我们辩解，声称支持我们，可能会立刻入狱。为了活下去，他只能说，或者任由别人说需要被说的话。人总希望自己的朋友能好好活着，不是吗。大家会希望格朗泰尔因为支持我们遭到伤害吗？”  
“不想。”博须埃说。  
“那没有必要因为几句不会对我们造成伤害的话指责他。如果利用几句话，他以后就能够好好活下去，有一份自己的生活。作为朋友应该为他感到高兴。”  
“好吧。但我高兴不了。”巴阿雷说  
“我们……是不是应该……去找他问问？”若李在犹豫不定。  
“真的需要了解那些话是他说的，还是记者们替他说的吗？不需要。了解了也不能解决任何问题，不能改变什么。知道那些话是记者的添油加醋，不能改善我们和他的处境。如果知道那些话是他说的，我们也不能并且不该做什么，只是给自己和他增添痛苦。还是不要打扰他了，远离他，这样对他来说可能是最好的。现在他并不在被追捕的名单里，至少可以有一份安定正常的生活。如果我们去接触他，可能反倒把他推入了危险的境地。”

安灼拉一句话也不说，只是拿起报纸，看着上面那张照片。灰白照片里，阳光白得耀眼，格朗泰尔一只胳膊戴着夹板，另一只胳膊挡着脸，挡着镜头，挡着安灼拉的视线。他看不到他的脸，看不到他的表情。

 

9月17日 （格朗泰尔）

鸡肉味道挺不错。格朗泰尔边吃边想。从杯子里嘬口酒。不过，总还是有点儿怪异的地方。他打不起精神来，像棵煮蔫的蔬菜，比如盘子里棵。  
并没有什么古怪的，是他自己感到古怪，格朗泰尔清楚地知道这点。出问题的是他自己和他自己的脑子。食物、酒和餐馆都没有什么不正常。世界和从前一样，没有什么不正常的，出问题的他自己的脑子。他的脑子在逗自己玩呢。

昨天，格朗泰尔决定自己需要打起点精神，多找点味道好的东西填进肚子。  
为了表示改善的决心，今天他就外出吃喝了。  
酒鬼认为，失忆前的自己肯定是个爱好食物的人，应当对哪里有何种美味吃食了如指掌。但六月份之后，格朗泰尔对新巴黎酒铺和餐馆的了解也随着其他记忆一起失踪了。它们走丢了，流进了下水道，哈。鉴于关于餐馆的知识全部走失，格朗泰尔只好照例跟着自己的双脚四处溜达，看到有趣的餐馆招牌就停下来。

“卢梭餐馆？”R抬头望着那招牌。  
戴莱丝专管生，让-雅克专管放生。这句话溜了出来。格朗泰尔站在餐馆门口傻笑起来。  
他从哪儿听来的这漂亮的俏皮话？他会愿意认识说这话的人。哦，他应该曾经认识他，只是记不起来了。不，错了。他弄错了。并没有人曾经这样说过，这话也许只是他自己编出来的。当他想出这话的时，就把它扫进记忆一档，欺骗自己，让自己以为这是记忆。  
好极了，这下子麻烦大了。格朗泰尔心想，他根本分不清什么是记忆，什么是自己的想法。即使他那宝贝记忆找回家来，当当敲门，站在他自己面前。他也没法把自己的记忆认出来。这可如何是好。  
这个人，我敬佩他。跟着上一句话，又一句话溜了出来。  
酒鬼把这话咂摸了两遍，认定自己肯定不会说出这种话来。这是记忆，确定无疑。但是谁说的这话？虽然对此话毫无兴趣，但酒鬼莫名其妙地觉得对说这话的人有种亲切感。他以前的朋友曾经这样说过？错，又错了。即使是记忆，也未必是6月份以前他失去的记忆。可能是他在医院醒来之后的记忆，他在书上扫过一眼看到的一句话，或是他听到的广播中传来的一句话。在他没有注意的情况下被记住了，这时候又蹦了出来。  
兴许在这馆子吃顿饭能帮自己想起点什么。酒鬼盘算着，溜达进卢梭餐馆。  
他找了张靠窗口的位置坐下，在这里既可以看到街上的热闹，也可以见到餐馆里的热闹。  
酒鬼给自己点了鸡肉、蔬菜和甜品，外加一瓶酒。然后，心不在焉地看着窗外，等着食物被端上来。  
馆子对面是座二层楼，一层是书店，二层是律师事务所。旁边有个报摊，兼卖糖果，几个人买了东西。  
酒鬼的午餐被端上来了。一切正常，太过正常。正常得不正常。  
格朗泰尔漫不经心地把食物往嘴里送。这样不正常。这儿太安静了，没有聊天、说笑和高谈阔论，没有一个人坐在桌对面。只是一个人，坐着，把食物往嘴里送，咀嚼，吞咽。非常安静，同时，孤独。所有人都在生活，只有他被关在玻璃外。他像是在模仿什么人，模仿一个正常的吃午饭的人。只是模仿，这不是他自己真正的行为。有什么东西丢了，再也找不回来了。他再也不能像曾经那样，却不知道曾经的自己是什么样子。于是，只剩下模仿。但模仿什么人？模仿他认为的自己，或者模仿他认为的正常人和正常生活？

“不是吧，你要了两瓶酒？！”邻桌传来的说话声。  
还没有意识到自己在做什么，酒鬼已经拎着酒瓶窜到了邻桌。  
“两瓶葡萄酒决吓不倒一个男子汉。”酒鬼发现自己正对邻桌的两个青年讲出这话。  
然后，看着那两位年轻人瞪着他。  
“是这么回事。”酒鬼跟煮过头的菜叶一样，蔫下来，“两瓶葡萄酒肯定也吓不倒你们俩个男子汉。”  
他拎着酒瓶溜回自己的位子。  
格朗泰尔肯定自己曾经说过“两瓶葡萄酒决吓不倒一个男子汉”。他记得，在一家餐馆，另一家餐馆。他记不起餐馆的名字。但他曾经说过这话，对两个年轻人说的，不是这两个年轻人，而是另外两个人。他记不起他们的名字，记不起他们的相貌。另外两个年轻人。  
错了，又错了。也许他的脑子在逗自己玩，把自己编造的东西错误地当做是记忆。就像孤单的小孩，编造出一个不存在的朋友，陪自己玩。

他回到公寓时只觉得疲倦、精疲力竭。  
外出吃饭，这应该是热闹快乐让生活变得丰富的活动。但他只觉得空荡荡。仿佛远离所有的一切，所有的人和所有的生活，被关在玻璃罩子里，伸出手去却什么都无法接触。胃被填满了，但他却被掏空了，只是一个模仿人类的空壳。  
习惯性的，格朗泰尔打开抽屉，取出他的蓝本子。他从不写下什么，只是喜欢看看它。随手翻开，它在夹着剪报那一页打开。就是刊登着被通缉暴动者照片的剪报。  
格朗泰尔望着剪报，找那揍他的金发青年。然后意识到，有人来过他的房间。  
有人在他不在公寓的时候来过。也许就是在他外出吃午饭的时候，有人来过他的公寓，翻过他的东西。有人把他的本子打开，取出剪报看，又把剪报夹回本子里，把本子放回抽屉。  
本子里夹着的剪报，放反了。格朗泰尔记得他放剪报的方向。

 

9月17日 （安灼拉）

他在那间叫“卢梭餐馆”的饭店里吃饭，坐在靠窗口的位置。很容易看清楚。  
他吃了鸡肉和蔬菜，还和邻座的客人聊了几句。当他吃完了，就坐在那里，盯着他的空盘子。  
他看起来……似乎……很悲伤。

 

9月19日 （格朗泰尔）

他不能再关在房间里了，格朗泰尔想。  
那份插图必须在十月到来以前完成。但这两天来，他只是拿着笔，对着纸发呆。  
准确地说，在发现本子里的剪报被放反之后，他只画了半张草稿。画面上应该出现的是厄里倪厄斯。但实际上，格朗泰尔盯着那张草图，上面有三人份的房东老太，竖眉、瞪眼、撇嘴，举着三个平底锅。  
好吧。还有补救余地吗？R又涂了两笔，巴望着能让平底锅看起来更像火炬一些。又望了两眼，他不得不承认，房东老太手中所举的东西与其说变得像火炬，不如变得像鸡腿了。  
把复仇女神画成房东老太，这毫不奇怪。她是主要嫌疑人之一。

意识到有人偷偷进入他的房间后，格朗泰尔开始猜测是什么人趁他不在时来翻动他的东西。  
首先被怀疑的是逃亡中的暴动者们。他们又回来了，来找他，溜进他的公寓里。有那么半秒钟，格朗泰尔有联系警署署长的念头。毕竟，吉斯凯署长曾经对他说过，那些暴动者可能会来杀死他。不过，酒鬼转念一想，如果暴动者来害他，那他们做的事情绝不会是仅仅翻翻他的本子。如果他们真要杀他，完全有机会躲在床下，等他回来时一刀抹了他的脖子。这样的事情没有发生，说明他们并没有伤害他的打算。如果暴动者们不嫌麻烦不怕追捕，溜进他的房间只是为了翻看他的本子，那就让他们翻好了。何况他什么也没有写过。没必要因为本子被翻看这种小事打扰警署署长。  
而且，他不喜欢吉斯凯署长。

也许，偷偷溜进他房间的人是房东老太。不，不是偷偷溜进，而是光明正大的进入并检查。也许这只是房东老太的房客管理方式。在房客不在时进屋突击检查，看他是否弄坏了家具弄脏了墙纸。  
这种猜测是有可能被证实的。  
格朗泰尔鼓起勇气，走下楼，敲敲房东老太的屋门。  
“进。”  
格朗泰尔把门推开点，把脑袋往进探了探。回忆起他还是个小孩儿时被叫进校长办公室挨揍的事。  
“您……是……曾经帮我打扫过房间吗？”  
“没。”房东老太坐在扶手椅里，枯干坚硬的铁丝，扭身瞪着他，“垃圾。自己管。别找我。”  
“明白。多谢。”  
也许他提问的方式有问题。格朗泰尔边往门外退，边纠结着是否该问清楚。  
还是问清楚为好。酒鬼再度鼓起勇气，张开嘴。  
房东老太瞪视，她的眼神几乎怒吼着：闭嘴！滚蛋！  
“呃……呃……，您昨天进过我的房间吗？”最终还是问出来了。  
“没！”  
格朗泰尔迅速缩出门去，关上门。看来翻他东西的人不是房东。

下一个怀疑对象是O先生，他那位神出鬼没的邻居。神秘的人，做着神秘的工作，过着神秘的生活。也许，在某种神秘原因或神秘癖好的指引下，O先生趁他不在家，钻进他的房间。R想象着O先生躺在他的床上，翻看他的本子。这想象中的场景让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。这是不可能的，他需要控制想象力。O先生只是一个内向孤僻的邻居，R告诉自己，别自己编造故事玩了。

也许，他只是记错了剪报摆放的位置。  
别再乱想，也别再胡编了。  
也不能再关在房间里了。格朗泰尔决定，他该想点其他东西，比如他要画的插图。  
低头看看那张画，房东老太版厄里倪厄斯手中举的东西看起来更像鸡腿了。  
格朗泰尔觉得自己饿了。  
今天早饭吃的什么？似乎没有吃早饭。  
昨天的晚饭呢？昨天的午饭？不记得了。酒鬼不记得昨天是否吃过饭。也许吃过，也许没有。不过有一点可以肯定，喝过酒。  
他需要弄点吃食。

两个袋子都装得满满。肉、蔬菜、面粉、牛奶、黄油、鸡蛋、调味料，还有很大一包可可粉和一大包巧克力。格朗泰尔抱着两个袋子，尽量不弄掉任何东西。哦，希望他不要把鸡蛋打碎。酒鬼想着，希望吧。  
刚开始时，他只是打算弄点菜和肉煮汤吃。路过面包铺时，见到窗口摆放的点心。酒鬼突然觉得自己想吃点甜的东西，让人高兴的东西。他就想吃点甜的。于是，巧克力、可可粉和糖加入了被购买的行列。  
满足地捧着可可粉，同时小心不要打碎鸡蛋，格朗泰尔路过受难修女街时，忽听到有人喊自己的名字。  
“格朗泰尔？”  
格朗泰尔停了步，猛转身。差点把可可粉都掉了。“啥？”  
“格朗泰尔？真是你？”叫住酒鬼的是个年轻男人，黑头发，高额头，小眼眶。  
“啊！您好！”格朗泰尔说，一包糖掉在地上，他没去捡，“您是哪位？抱歉，我失忆了，什么人都记不起来。”  
“不记得我了？”  
“不记得。”  
“古费拉克带我们去过舞会。”  
“不记得。古费拉克？”  
“看来报上讲的是实情，你确实失忆了。”  
“喏，是的。什么都记不得。说实话，一开始连自己的名字也不知道。请问你是？我们以前是朋友吗？”  
“我是马吕斯·彭眉胥，曾经算是古费拉克的朋友。”  
“古费拉克是谁？”  
“你、他，还有其他一些人，经常在缪尚咖啡馆后厅聚会。”  
“我总在那地方赊账，是吧？他们，古费拉克，和其他那些人，你有他们的姓名和地址吗？我在找以前的熟人。但因为连他们的名字也不记得，找起来实在不便。你不可能找到你记不得的人，不是吗。还好遇到了你。”格朗泰尔弄掉了全部巧克力。  
马吕斯瞪着他。“你不知道？”  
“知道什么？”  
“他们都参与了街垒暴动，现在不是死了就是逃了。”  
那一大包可可粉摔在地上，发出响亮的的一声。啪……  
“根据报纸上讲的，当时你也在街垒。是这样吗？”马吕斯问。  
酒鬼点点头。  
“他们打伤了你？”  
“我……我不记得。”  
“我无法相信安灼拉会做出这样的事情来。无论政治见解如何，他都可算作一个正直的人。我同他们，或者说你们，在政治见解方面一直分歧，所以建筑街垒是完全没有参与的。你确定他曾经殴打过你？”  
“我不记得。”  
“也许。也许不是没有可能。安灼拉有能力做出可怕的事情。而你，又经常惹他心烦。在街垒上，你是不是做出过什么惹怒他的事情？”  
“我不记得。”他熟悉安灼拉这个名字。那个金发青年，从报纸里望向他。  
“恐怕我们永远无法了解真相了。无论如何。你可能再也见不到且不想见到古费拉克和安灼拉了。但如果有什么需要帮助的总可以来找我。毕竟你曾经也算是我朋友的朋友。我住在受难修女街六号。”  
“哦。哦，好的。”  
马吕斯套着他的新衣溜溜达达散步去了。  
格朗泰尔呆站了一会。然后费了点气力，捡起掉在地上的巧克力、砂糖和大包可可粉。  
还好他没有打碎鸡蛋。

R最终回到公寓。  
打开门，进屋，把门反锁上。  
把两袋食物放在地上。今天不会做饭了，他不想吃任何东西。  
恶心的感觉又出现了。  
现在他知道为什么没有任何朋友来找他了。  
哦，也许他们算不上是他的朋友。也许他们从没把他当做朋友。  
他觉得头疼，需要躺下。喝酒，睡过去，什么也别想。

 

9月20日 （格朗泰尔）

上午，R终于醒来。  
即使隔着窗帘，阳光对他来说仍然显得太亮，太耀眼。让他头疼。  
爬起来，套上衣服。看一眼昨天买来的食物，两个大袋子仍然蹲在门口。他没气力收拾它们。  
晃晃悠悠溜达进厨房，给自己倒杯水喝。该干点什么，只是不想去画插图。画不下去了。他没有力气再画任何东西了。  
格朗泰尔从橱柜里拿出碗来。把门口袋子里的面粉拿进厨房，然后是糖、巧克力和可可粉，最后把鸡蛋们也拎出来。  
鸡蛋一颗也没碎。好啊。

巧克力和黄油隔水融化，打散蛋黄掺进去，搅匀了加糖和淡奶油。  
把蛋白打发，反正格朗泰尔并不着急。他抱着大碗坐到床边。右胳膊和右手虽然几乎已经痊愈，但仍不大灵活。他把碗放在腿上，用右胳膊抱着，左手拿着打蛋器，抽那碗蛋白。  
格朗泰尔喜欢打发蛋白。这活儿干起来又慢又困难，不能着急，需要十分的耐心，总能让他平静下来。手里搅打着，心里随便想点什么。

他可以数数，每搅打一下数一个。看看总共需要搅打多少下，才能把蛋白打发。  
一，二，三……十八，二十三……  
他的朋友们。  
或者，不算朋友。  
他们把他揍了个半死，六月六日，在街垒上。  
他的朋友，打断他的胳膊和手指。  
不该想这个，该去数数，五十二，七十八……  
金发青年，从剪报里望着他。  
金发青年，是他的朋友。  
带头揍了他。  
把他揍到连自己是谁都想不起来。  
别想。二百五十六，七百……他数错了。  
到底发生了什么？  
格朗泰尔搜遍了脑中各个角落，没有相关记忆的影子。都丢了，消失了。  
他做了什么事？他们做了什么？  
警署署长知道那些暴动者是他的朋友吗？想必知道。但吉斯凯署长没有告诉他，为什么？  
别想为好，不要去碰。那是纠结成团的带刺毒藤，他从中能够获得的只是令人烦恼的问题。用围栏圈起来，装进纸包里，送进一个小角落。不要让自己碰到。对于被朋友殴打这一事实，碰触只能造成疼痛，擦伤，出血和烦恼。  
等等，事实？谁知道这是不是真的。兴许那叫马吕斯的小伙子并不了解实情。也许事实并非如此。  
瞧，又开始想了。别去想。想别的。打发蛋清。

格朗泰尔瞪着碗里的白色泡沫，蛋清已经被打到干性发泡了。还好没有搅打过头。  
把泡沫混进巧克力糊里，再加上可可粉和面粉。搅拌均匀，倒进方形模具里，送进烤箱。  
等待巧克力蛋糕烤熟的时间，格朗泰尔一直盯着那烤箱。只是看着，什么也不想。这着实是件令人放松的事情。格朗泰尔擅长盯着烤箱发呆放空。  
蛋糕烤成时，已经是下午了。刚从烤箱里取出来，冒着热气，香喷喷。满屋子巧克力和奶香，糕点的味道。朋友和被殴打的想法，都被巧克力蛋糕的味道驱散了。格朗泰尔心情舒畅。  
把巧克力蛋糕切块。酒鬼取了一块，放在盘子里，尝了一口。味道不错。端着盘子坐在床边，把刚烤成的巧克力蛋糕趁热吃掉。一口接着一口送下去，格朗泰尔饿了。消灭掉整块蛋糕以后，把盘子里掉落的蛋糕屑也吃掉。格朗泰尔又给自己取了一块，这次吃的慢了许多，可以品品自制巧克力蛋糕的味道。然后，他又取了第三块。吃到一半，酒鬼意识到自己吃饱了。而且巧克力蛋糕这种东西吃多了有点腻人。他还是把这块蛋糕都送下了肚。  
脏盘子放进水池里，格朗泰尔望着那些剩下的巧克力蛋糕们。他做了太多蛋糕，不可能靠他一个人消灭。

找出三只盘子，每个里面放上三小块巧克力蛋糕。三坨黑乎乎的块状物，即使做蛋糕的人也不得不承认它们长的连亲妈都不敢恭维。卖相差，看着就让人缺乏咬下第一口的动力。  
不过味道还是不错的，这是重要的，味道。格朗泰尔试图辩解。他后悔自己切蛋糕时太急，切的歪七扭八。即使又补了几刀，尽量切成方块，也无法补救了。  
格朗泰尔端着盘子出了屋门，有食物就该和朋友们分享。如果朋友不在身边，那就和邻居们分享吧。

敲敲403房间的屋门。C拉开门。他的房间布置跟他本人一样正常，单身男人的房间。两套干净衣服挂在门边，桌上扔着旧杂志和食物。  
“我做了蛋糕，做了太多蛋糕。尝尝？”  
“闻起来不赖。”C接过那一盘子黑乎乎的东西，“进屋坐会儿？”  
酒鬼得先送完蛋糕。

402来开门的是M姑娘。只把门打开一条缝，从门缝间往外望。  
“我做了蛋糕……”话没说完。  
“多谢。”门缝合上了。  
格朗泰尔端着盘子，对着门。  
门又拉开了，出现的是N，她接过蛋糕盘子。  
“谢谢你。M心情不太好。”  
门又关上了。  
好吧。

格朗泰尔敲敲401的屋门，不指望有人来应门。不该还是应该试试。  
门开了。门里的人……就是C描述的那样，挺瘦，有张马脸。  
“您好！是O先生吗？我是您的邻居，两个月前搬进来的。以前还没见过您。”  
“我知道。”马脸说。  
“哦，好啊。我做了蛋糕，想分给邻居们一些。”酒鬼举着那端蛋糕的盘子。  
“谢谢您。既然遇到您了，能不能请您帮个忙？”  
“需要帮什么忙？您说，我能帮的上的。”  
“等一下。”  
O先生回身进屋，抱着一样东西回来。  
“它。我过几天会去特兰西瓦尼亚出差。恐怕得麻烦您照顾它。”  
酒鬼瞪着O先生怀里的东西，是只猫，挺肥的一团。那猫也瞪着他。它有张特阴郁的脸，配着冷漠淡定的眼神。  
毫无悬念，格朗泰尔先认输了，移开目光。去看那张马脸。  
“您出差要多久？”  
“不到十天。”  
“好的。没问题。有什么饲养指南或注意事项吗？”  
O先生接过格朗泰尔端着的巧克力蛋糕盘子，把肥猫塞进他怀里，扭头进了屋。  
好胖一只猫。所幸它既没有抓也没有咬，只是沉甸甸的地坠在酒鬼怀里，任由酒鬼搂着它，保持着淡定神情。  
O先生拎着成袋的猫粮出现了。  
“把它的东西直接搬到您房间吧，很多东西。”O先生说。  
第一批运的是猫粮。  
然后是猫的食盆和水盆。  
然后是它的沐浴用品。  
然后是它的玩具。  
最后是它的猫砂盆。  
“过几天得给它换一次猫砂。我还没有买来准备，恐怕要麻烦您帮忙买和换了。等我回来，会把猫砂的钱还给您。”  
“行。”  
“别给它吃您做的巧克力蛋糕。”  
“不会的。”  
“好的。那就拜托您了。我得准备收拾行李了。”  
“等等，还有个问题。它叫什么名字？”  
“没名字。”

到了晚上，猫已将格朗泰尔的屋子纳入自己的领土范围。  
食盆水盆摆在使用方便的位置，猫砂盆也一样。它都已经巡视检查过了。  
它还跳上了桌子，嗅了嗅剩下的巧克力蛋糕。  
酒鬼赶紧把猫抱下来。  
“可别。你没吃巧克力蛋糕的口福。”  
猫祭出一道鄙夷的目光，以示根本看不上酒鬼做的蛋糕。  
它走到格朗泰尔床边，轻轻一跃上了床。在床上转了一圈，找个喜欢的地方，身子一蜷，闭上眼睛打起盹来。  
格朗泰尔看着这团暖烘烘的柔软大毛球。它有橙色和白色条纹的毛皮，但脚爪和肚皮上是白色的。眼睛黄澄澄，尾巴灵活，还有个十分可爱的粉色鼻尖。  
酒鬼不知道它到底是真的没名字，还是它的名字叫“没名字”。  
“嘿！没名字。”  
猫不理他。  
“我在叫你，没名字。”格朗泰尔边叫边拍拍手，吸引猫的注意。  
猫连耳朵都没动。  
好吧，看来这猫是真的没名字。  
格朗泰尔走到床边，在猫身边坐下。  
“以后就叫你‘没名字’，怎么样？”  
猫没有表示反对，闭着眼睛打盹。  
“那就这么定了。以后你就叫‘没名字’。”  
格朗泰尔摸摸猫的脑袋，挠挠它的耳朵后面。  
没名字动了动耳朵。  
酒鬼自认为他们的关系有所进展，亲密的一步。于是轻轻点了下猫的鼻尖。  
他的手上多了三条血道子。  
“哦……疼。”  
猫怒视着酒鬼，爪子还没放下。  
“好吧，好吧。我不碰你的鼻尖了。以后如有冒犯，麻烦提醒我一声。”  
没名字眯了酒鬼一眼，放松身体，又打了个哈欠，露出牙来。然后舒舒服服继续打盹。  
“爪子还挺锋利。”酒鬼又挠挠它的脑袋。  
猫不理他。

晚上，在没名字的陪伴下，格朗泰尔画完了两张插图。

 

9月23日 （格朗泰尔）

他是被尖叫声吵醒的。  
睁开眼睛，只是一片漆黑。有那么一会儿，他不知自己身在何处。  
然后感觉慢慢复苏，他躺在熟悉的床上。眼睛也适应了黑暗，他正盯着天花板。格朗泰尔转转脑袋，在黑暗中看到了熟悉的床头柜轮廓。他在自己的房间里。  
屋里很暗。望向窗口，屋外似乎更明亮些。天空并不是完全黑暗，而是古怪的灰红色。奇怪的颜色，像是末日将近。  
整个世界都很安静，城中没有一个人还醒着，没有一个人发出声音。没有任何声音，没有尖叫声。  
但他刚才确实是被叫声吵醒的。  
格朗泰尔转转脑袋，觉得喉咙发干发疼。  
是他在尖叫？他为什么尖叫？做了什么梦吗？  
格朗泰尔坐起来，看到没名字也在床上。它在他腿边蜷成一团，睡着。他能感觉到它，紧靠着他的腿，呼吸着，小小的心脏跳动着。  
格朗泰尔伸手摸摸那猫咪的脑袋。

 

6月20日 （格朗泰尔）

天花板……  
天花板看起来挺可爱。  
格朗泰尔仰躺在床上，看着天花板——他醒来以后最先见到的东西。  
他盯着那天花板看了足有几分钟。它大约曾经是纯白的，但现在已经发灰变黄了。一角有道裂纹，染着黄色的水渍。  
格朗泰尔歪头看看房间的其他组成部分。墙面挺干净，贴着墙纸。灰色的墙纸，浅灰色底深灰色花卉图案，看着像牵牛花。窗口被窗帘遮挡着，同样是灰颜色的窗帘，很厚实。  
这是什么地方？  
他怎么到这里来的？  
酒鬼想了想，没有任何印象。  
今天是什么日子？不知道。  
昨天做了什么事？不知道。  
不过天花板挺可爱。  
屋门被推开了，有人进来。  
格朗泰尔发现自己毫无原因地尖叫起来。

护士走到病床边，给格朗泰尔打了一针，让他安静下来，睡过去。

 

6月30日 （格朗泰尔）

格朗泰尔心情愉快。  
坐在床上，对着小桌上的午餐，一碗糊状物。  
护士给了格朗泰尔一根吸管。他就可以自己吃饭，用吸管嘬他的稀糊状午餐。  
窗口挡着窗帘，屋里阴凉舒服。床单干净凉爽。他所有的伤处都被妥善处置，包扎好了。  
稀糊味道寡淡，不会刺痛他嘴里的伤口。他丢了三颗牙，口腔里还有无数伤处。用勺子把食物往嘴里送总得张嘴，张嘴这件小事就能疼得他龇牙咧嘴。而且，在右胳膊基本残废无法使用的情况下，用吸管会比较方便。  
午饭嘬了一半，护士带着两个人进了病房。  
“我是警署的吉斯凯署长。”其中一个人介绍说。  
格朗泰尔看看署长。  
“这位是你的兄长。不知道你是否还能记得。”  
格朗泰尔看看那被称为是他哥的人。  
“抱歉，不记得了。”  
如果没人介绍，他确定自己不会知道这是他哥。真是古怪，自己的哥哥也需要经过介绍才能认识。  
护士已经把椅子拉到了格朗泰尔床边，署长和兄长坐下。然后，他们给格朗泰尔讲了所有的一切。或者说像老师教授历史一样，教了他关于他自己的知识，要他记住。  
格朗泰尔一气儿听下来，知道的要点大概是：他在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，被街垒的暴动者打伤。在暴动被平息后，警察们找到了他，把他送到医院，帮助他恢复健康。以及，根据他哥所说的，他从小就让家人担心。淘气，学习成绩稀烂。目前在学绘画，但不上进，逃课喝酒，让家人加倍担心。如今这次被揍该让他吸取教训，他以后该努力上进让家人放心。  
“好的，明白。”格朗泰尔说，“抱歉。”他也不知道自己为什么要说抱歉。  
“也许过一阵你就会好起来，恢复记忆。”署长说。  
“是的，过一阵你就会好起来的。”酒鬼他哥说。  
“我会好的。”格朗泰尔说。  
但他根本不知道什么是“好”。

 

7月15日 （公白飞）  
在他的日记上，这一天只写着一句话。  
怪物是存在的，我们失去了巴阿雷。

 

9月25日 （格朗泰尔）

格朗泰尔的插图画完了一多半。没名字的猫砂该换了。  
10区只有一个地方出售猫砂，在地铁站旁边的一个小店面。出售宠物和宠物用品。  
饲养宠物是一件奢侈的事情，格朗泰尔知道。上个世纪，在灾变发生之初，人尚且无法自保，饲养动物只能因为它们的用处，而不是作为宠物。猫儿们要自己去抓老鼠，没有人闲来无事给它们修剪指甲。到了现在，即使世界正在恢复，部分地区能源供应已经恢复，但把动物作为宠物照料仍是一件奢侈的事情，宠物及其用品的价格决定其饲养者必须具备相当的财力和社会地位。  
格朗泰尔悲伤地望着一袋猫砂的价格。养只猫比养他自己可要贵多了。  
他不禁好奇猫的主人，神秘的O先生到底从事什么职业。无从猜测。  
给猫砂付完款后，格朗泰尔觉得也应该给自己买点什么。当然是酒。

一手拎着猫砂，一手拎着啤酒，格朗泰尔往自己住的公寓走。  
他注意到，有个青年就走在前方几米的地方。金发。  
他看起来很年轻，身形瘦高挺拔，一头金发微微有点卷曲，发梢垂到了肩膀。  
接下来，没等格朗泰尔明白自己在做什么。他已经扔了啤酒和猫砂，向那青年人冲了过去，拉住他的胳膊。  
“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔听到自己这么叫道。  
青年扭头看他，一脸茫然。  
“你干什么？”  
他不是安灼拉，相貌不同。他并不是报纸上被通缉的那暴动者，只是同样是金发。  
“抱歉，认错人。”格朗泰尔松了手。看着那金发的人离开，扭头回去找自己的烈啤酒和猫砂。啤酒碎了一瓶，格朗泰尔把碎掉的棕色玻璃瓶扔进垃圾堆。  
他为自己的行为感到茫然。  
因为安灼拉曾经是他的朋友，在见到相似的人时才会反应如此强烈？但是，如果安灼拉曾经狠狠殴打过他，正常的反应难道不该是躲避吗？

走一路，想一路。酒鬼带着酒和猫砂回了家。  
没名字在他的床上打着盹，格朗泰尔摸摸猫咪的脑袋，算是打招呼。猫儿动了动耳朵。  
给没名字换完猫砂，格朗泰尔开始给自己灌酒，让冒着泡带酒精刺激的液体顺喉咙流下。灌了两瓶之后，酒鬼开始继续画插图。  
轮到画阿波罗了。

 

9月26日 （格朗泰尔）

酒鬼醒来的时候已经是中午了，嘴里有股陈酒味。他昨天灌下去的东西绝不只是啤酒，他还喝了别的，他的白兰地。  
他翻个身，差点压到名叫”没名字“的猫。猫咪怒叫一声。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”酒鬼说，小心不要碰到猫，坐起身，屁股硌在什么圆柱形的东西上。  
是酒瓶，昨晚他把酒瓶扔在床上了。  
酒鬼把酒瓶拎起来，放到床头柜上。床头柜上放着张画，上了色的画。想必是他该画的插图，他记得自己昨天开始画的，但是只记得刚开始画的时候，后来是如何画的完全忘记了。而且，看来他后来还给图上了色。本不需要上色的，只是黑白插图。  
格朗泰尔拿起那张画，那张插图上画的应该是阿波罗。  
他盯着那张图。  
画上的人是那年轻的金发暴动者，安灼拉。  
昨天晚上，喝醉了的时候，他画了安灼拉，把安灼拉画作了阿波罗。  
肯定不能把这画作为插图交上去了。

 

9月28日 （格朗泰尔）

格朗泰尔被一阵敲门声吵醒。  
趴在床上，勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝。格朗泰尔躺在那儿，看见眼前皱巴巴的床单。这是什么时间？什么地方？发生什么了？  
什么也不能让他爬起来，世界末日也不行，酒鬼想。  
刚刚过去的两天两夜中，他都在赶着画插图，只打过一个盹。凌晨天空泛白时，所有的插图终于全部完成。格朗泰尔有种身体中所有细胞都死了过去的感觉，当然，这不可能是真的。他需要好好睡一觉。老天，他终于可以睡一觉了。酒鬼扑倒在床上，几乎立刻睡了过去。睡得跟休克似的，死死的。  
可惜，只睡了三个钟头，就有敲门声响起，把他吵醒。  
格朗泰尔盯着床单，意识到他在自己的公寓，而现在上午，大概是9月28日，明天交插图也来的及。于是，酒鬼算计着继续沉回昏睡中。但烦人的敲门声不停。  
“哼。”他哼唧了一声，强迫自己坐起来。看着门。  
敲门声仍然没有停止，无论敲门的是什么人，其耐心都充足得可以让死人复生。  
格朗泰尔爬起来，昏昏沉沉地找了一阵拖鞋，发现它们就在自己眼皮底下。然后晕乎乎地走到门口，拉开门。  
那位极其有耐心的人是O先生。  
“您好！我来要我的猫。”他说。  
“哦。”格朗泰尔处于还未全醒的麻木呆滞中。  
“我的猫。因为我出差，寄养在您这里。”  
“哦。”酒鬼扭头看看屋里。  
没名字睡在他的床上，蜷缩成一个松软温暖的绒球。  
“它过的挺好的。”格朗泰尔说。  
“谢谢您！我出差回来了，把它取回家。”  
“哦。”格朗泰尔说。  
马脸的O先生瞪着他，让他多少清醒了一点。  
酒鬼扭头回屋，从床上抱起猫来，抱到门口。猫咪带着睡意蜷缩在他怀里。  
“它过的不错。我们过的不错。它是只……很可爱的猫。”格朗泰尔仍然把没名字抱在怀里，半点没有把它交出去的意思。  
O先生伸出手，把猫从R怀里抱出来。他颠了颠那只猫，“你把它养肥了。”  
格朗泰尔不知道这是表示满意，还是不满？O先生发现他的猫被养的不错，长胖了，所以感到满意？还是他希望这只猫减肥，发现它发胖了所以略感不愉快？反正他也不可能知道。  
被格朗泰尔取名为“没名字”的猫搬回了自己家。然后是它的食盆和水盆，然后是它的沐浴用品，然后是它的玩具，最后是它的猫砂盆和猫砂，都搬走了。O先生还了格朗泰尔买猫砂的钱。  
最后，酒鬼一个人坐在屋子里，手里握着买猫砂的钱，觉得整间房子空荡荡。  
只是少了一只猫而已，却像是整间屋子被遗弃了。现在那只猫又变成一只没名字的猫，而不是名叫“没名字”的猫。  
这让酒鬼觉得难过。  
他知道治疗孤单难过的最好方法。酒鬼把剩下的白兰地给自己灌了，又睡过去了。

再次醒来，天已经快黑了。屋内已经暗下来，窗外太阳也已消失，只剩下点黄昏的虚弱阳光。  
格朗泰尔环顾四周，看着处处罩着阴影的房间，只觉得所有家具摆设都陌生。自己与此地格格不入。身边没有任何活物，屋里似乎格外孤寂。而且睡着时他做了不愉快的梦，梦到自己在监牢中无法挪动身体，有人靠近他，他知道那是会伤害他，却无法躲避，也无法看清那人的脸。让人不舒服的梦境。  
站起来，活动一下身体。酒鬼打开房间的灯。走进厨房，再打开厨房的灯。屋里各处都是亮的，这让他觉得略愉快些。  
为了改善情绪，格朗泰尔决定做点好吃的东西。

 

9月29日 （格朗泰尔）

天气晴朗。  
夜间制作食物确实对改善情绪很有效。格朗泰尔心情舒畅地带着昨晚新烤制的巧克力饼干和画完的插图前往编辑部。  
想必一点饼干会让编辑们心情愉快。于是，心情愉快的编辑们就会忽视掉插图的瑕疵。好吧，用“瑕疵”二字未免太委婉。  
巧克力饼干成功完成了它们的使命。或是因为格朗泰尔心情好、兴致高，编辑们也高高兴兴接受了饼干和插图。  
离开时，酒鬼心情更轻松了。考虑到昨天他消灭了最后的白兰地储备，酒鬼在回家路上又给自己买了一瓶。

回到住处，酒鬼把酒放好。进厨房看他的巧克力饼干们。昨晚他几乎烤了一夜饼干，送给编辑们的只占一小部分。先烤成的饼干已经放进了罐子里储存。最后两炉的饼干还在晾着。格朗泰尔决定把这部分饼干送给邻居们。  
取出盘子里，把饼干往盘子里装。格朗泰尔发现有三片饼干失踪了。没错，失踪。  
他把饼干们铺在纸上晾凉。有三片饼干消失了，只在纸上留下三片油印子。  
他肯定没有动过它们。  
送给编辑们的是第一炉烤成的饼干。而且，他确定自己出门前没有拿饼干吃。  
也许是猫吃了。哦！它不能吃巧克力！怎么办？然后，格朗泰尔想起来，猫已经不在这里了。  
那么，饼干是谁拿的？  
那件离奇的事情再次发生了。  
又一次，有人趁他不在时溜进了他的房间。这是唯一可能的解释。  
有人进入过他的房间。  
那人还拿走了饼干。

酒鬼想着这事，心不在焉地把饼干装了盘。又心不在焉地把它们送出去。  
402的M直接接过盘子，没说谢谢就关了门。省了三个人的麻烦。  
403的C邀请酒鬼进屋喝杯啤酒，心不在焉的酒鬼以厨房需要收拾为借口推辞了。  
401的O先生接过饼干表示感谢时。格朗泰尔探头往屋里瞟，想看看能否再见到“没名字”。他没看到那只猫。

格朗泰尔想着有人曾进入他房间的事情，心事重重回了公寓。  
开了新买的那瓶酒，给自己到杯白兰地。  
端着酒杯做到床边，打开床头柜的抽屉，取出他的蓝本子，翻开。  
有的东西消失了，又有一样东西多了出来。

消失的是那张剪报，多出来的是一张照片。  
格朗泰尔把照片举在眼前。照片上是六个青年，站在树荫底下，背景是一座墙皮脱落的建筑，所有的玻璃窗都破了，被遗弃的建筑。格朗泰尔看着那六个青年，依次扫过每一张脸。有一个人是他认识的，左起第一个人，在黑白照片中，他的金发仍是淡淡的浅灰色。安灼拉，那个逃亡中的暴动者，被通缉的人。与其他人相比，他显得更严肃。其他人都在笑着，他脸上却没有笑纹，只是眼里有笑意。那另外五个人，年轻、快活又放肆，他们的面容仿佛是格朗泰尔熟悉的，却记不起来。他熟悉他们。首领和他的副官们。想必他们就是殴打他的那些人。他曾经熟悉的人。

格朗泰尔把照片放在床头柜上，拿起酒杯，喝了一口，慢慢把酒吞下。  
有人进入了他的房间，趁他不在的时候。  
他拿走了他的饼干，毫不客气的亲密。  
他拿走了剪报和他的画。  
他留下了一张照片。暴动者们的照片，被称为殴打他的人的照片。  
可能做这件事的人中。房东老太和O先生，他们都没理由把暴动者的照片留给他，他们也不大可能获得暴动者们的照片。  
那么，只有一种可能。是那些逃亡的暴动者又回来了。但他们没有伤害他，也没有伤害他的意图。带走剪报，以示他们并非像新闻中谴责的那样是殴打他的罪犯。留下照片，给他作为纪念。带走饼干，因为他们是亲密的，他们曾经是他的朋友，仍然是他的朋友。  
格朗泰尔又拿起照片来，看着他们，看着他曾经的朋友。他无法记起他们，但他可以确定，他们曾经是朋友，现在仍然是。殴打他的并不是他们，他们从来没有伤害过他。  
那是谁揍了他？  
趁乱打劫的暴徒？国民自卫军？警察？  
格朗泰尔什么都不信，怀疑警察对他来说没有一点难度。

 

9月29日 （吉斯凯署长）

电话响起来的时候，吉斯凯署长正在进晚餐。确切地说，他已经吃完了。看着他的儿子吃饭，他还不习惯使用左手。  
署长拿起电话。  
“是我，署长。”对方说。  
“请讲。”  
“他的记忆可能正在恢复。我今天见到了他的画，他画出了暴动者首领。”  
“看来记忆已经恢复，把他带回来。”  
“不，他并不知道自己画了什么。他没有回忆起什么，只是有恢复记忆的迹象。”  
“你确定？”  
“确定。如果他的记忆已经恢复，那么他见到我时肯定会有情绪反应，会表现出恐惧或愤怒，也许会试图逃走。但今天遇到他时，我没有感受到任何异样。”  
“好吧。如果他真的想起什么。你知道。”  
“当然，署长。”

 

9月30日 凌晨 （格朗泰尔）

猛然惊醒，格朗泰尔在床上蜷缩成一团。不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。  
有那么一阵子，什么也看不清楚，梦中的影子仍在眼前晃动，尖叫声似乎仍隐约可闻。等眼睛习惯了黑暗，格朗泰尔又看到熟悉的家具轮廓和熟悉的墙面。脸蹭着床单，被子揉皱成一团。没人尖叫，房间里很安静，整栋楼都很安静，他听到自己急促的呼吸声和心跳。把右胳膊伸直，发现胳膊还能活动，这让格朗泰尔有那么一丁点惊讶。就一点儿，其实没什么可惊讶的。动动另一条胳膊，把揉成一团的被子抱紧，贴着胸口，堵着那拼命跳动的心脏，让它平静下来。格朗泰尔的身体慢慢放松，把腿伸直，不再蜷成坚硬的一团。  
是什么时候睡着的？格朗泰尔记得昨天自己脑子里横七竖八地塞满了乱七八糟的思考与猜想，关于暴动者，关于是什么人打伤了他，关于六月中到底发生过什么。混乱的想法令他感到压抑，外加前几天赶稿疲倦且压力大，像是被按下水面一般，他沉进睡眠中。

梦境都挺古怪。他记得一点梦中场景，在黑雾和黑色背景中。  
他在把牡蛎往嘴里送，知道它们的口感，柔软，滑溜溜的。  
若李说，“你不该吃牡蛎。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为它们是危险的。你知道牡蛎都是用牡蛎做的，不干净。”  
梦中的格朗泰尔觉得若李的话极有说服力，十二分令人信服，完全符合逻辑。现在醒了，趴在床上回想梦境，只觉得古怪好笑。牡蛎当然是牡蛎，以此论证它们是危险的，这算什么逻辑。  
另一个梦境片段更怪。他躺在地上，蜷缩成团。他甚至记得梦中地面的凉意。而邻居C正抄起椅子往他身上砸。有人在尖叫，椅子砸下来的时候，他惊醒了。  
做梦的时候觉得可怕，醒来只觉得可笑。明天，如果遇到C，他可以把这个梦告诉他。“我昨天做了一傻梦，梦见你抄椅子揍我。这有什么隐含的意义？我认为这梦预示着，我若再不同你去喝一杯，你就真该动手揍我了。”

等等，若李？  
若李？他怎么知道这个名字的？若李总疑心自己被疾病击中，这小伙子神经质到把床摆放得吻合地球磁场，想必他的神经质是被磁化的后果。疑病症和秃子博须埃一起，一根树枝上的两只鸟儿。他了解若李，他记得若李，他记得的相貌，知道他的性格，他说话的声音，每一个细节，他在感冒时说“我发了誓的，跳大坑，有我，淋雨却不干。我不愿意伤风感报。”  
博须埃？另一个名字也出现了。那不走运的倒霉家伙。他记得他的每一次霉运，还有五个路易的姑娘。回想起那秃子说他胃上有个洞，格朗泰尔笑了。他记得自己的回答，“你那衣袖上确也有一个。”没错，博须埃的衣袖上确有一破洞。  
他的记忆回来了。他又能够记起他们，那些暴动者，他的朋友们。他记得每一个人。想到他们，回忆他们，使他微笑起来。他像是个青春期发情的傻小子，在自己屋里想起街上遇到的可爱姑娘，就对着墙挂起一脸傻笑。现在他就是这么做的，想到朋友，居然缩在床上傻笑起来。哦，要是以前的他见到现在这样傻笑的他，定会把自己嘲讽得像一件破衫。  
关于家庭的记忆也会来了，他的兄长和父亲。回想一下自己的所作所为，格朗泰尔心情愉快地确认了他哥所说的内容属实，算是实情吧，一多半是实情。

他还想起来……  
格朗泰尔猛坐起身，全身紧绷，紧到发抖。现在，他知道为什么邻居C会出现在那该死的梦里了。  
他恨死C了。居然还送巧克力蛋糕和饼干给他吃。  
现在，格朗泰尔记起来了，C是那个把他打伤的人，之一。  
坐在床上，感觉每条肌肉都绷紧，无法挪动，无法抬起胳膊，无法让自己躺下，甚至无法让扭头，无法让心跳减速。他哆嗦得像被拨动的琴弦，只是发抖。记忆中的场景和细节，配着其时的情绪，连同此时的愤怒、恐惧，以及无法自控的绝望，一起冲出来，从头顶流向脚趾，顺着床单滑下。格朗泰尔无法反应，他僵在那里，脑子充满了细碎的情绪和记忆，混乱地揉成一团，他不知自己该做什么，该有什么感觉和情绪。满载的情绪撞来，让他失去了任何感觉，格朗泰尔的身体代替他的头脑做出了反应，他吐了。  
巧克力饼干渣滓、昨天灌下的酒、酸苦的胆汁胃液，被呕了出来，都被呕了出来。他打着哆嗦，吐了又吐。

 

6月7日 （格朗泰尔）

格朗泰尔坐在审讯室，胳膊拷在椅子背后，酒已经完全醒了。

其实，当安灼拉扯着他往楼顶跑时，格朗泰尔就已经清醒了。只是在被捕获后，酒劲又反攻回来，收复失地，再次占据他的身体。  
也许正是因为酒醉，押送到警署途中的记忆是模糊的，只剩混乱的想象和影像。手铐和背后的枪，看到堆着的家具。那些家具一幅残废样儿，肚皮朝天，巴望着被人领回家，这可真让他想笑。不只是想笑，他真笑了，醉醺醺地笑出了声，于是背上挨了一枪托。

格朗泰尔嬉皮笑脸地看着桌子对面那警探。他看起来正常得超过了正常的范畴，正一样一样地把卷宗、笔记本、钢笔摆在桌上。上帝建造世界时的认真程度远不及此，所以他不得不忙着纠错、打补丁和重启了。  
“现在，我们需要处理你的问题。”终于完成了办公桌世界创建工作，警探坐定了，抬起头来看酒鬼。  
“它是个可爱的小东西，我的问题。有着苦艾酒和烈性啤酒混合的味道，半点不淘气，十足的好孩子。不像某谢顶的霉运。”  
警探盯着他。酒鬼的思路是只翻过椅子绕过墙角的耗子，追丢了耗子的猫脸上，大概会挂出此时警探的神情。  
“你是否参与了暴动？”他决定继续下去。  
“有也没有。呆在风暴中心的总是最平静的，我认为风暴是由烧酒创造，而风暴中心由苦艾酒灌溉。当然，葡萄酒垒砌的基础也功不可没。”  
“我们知道你几乎没有参与暴动和密谋，只是与暴动者关系较密切，所以被卷入。”忽视酒鬼的回答，警探试图用自己的思路铺就询问之途，这只是第一块砖，“只要你配合，认真回答一些问题，处罚会减轻。”  
“可惜我不知认真为何物。词语总是有力的，‘认真’这词也不例外，它让我发笑，让我疲乏，让我倦怠，让我肚子疼，让我打哈欠，让我打喷嚏，让我倒在桌上睡过去。”酒鬼试图往桌子上趴，但背后的手铐阻止了他，这让人有点受挫。  
“认真些对你有好处，在这里睡死会导致在监狱里烂死，你会知道。”警探试图把询问继续下去，“我开始问了。先从你们的首领说起，关于安灼拉……”  
“首领？”问题还未被问出，就被酒鬼打断了，“安灼拉是首领？您刚刚这么说过吗？请回答我。”  
“是……”  
“说那个金毛小伙儿是头头，这是从哪儿流出来的阴险谣言？”  
“那么，你的意思是，安灼拉并不是街垒中的首领？”  
“那么，你的意思是，安灼拉是街垒中的首领？我祈求您的脑子的体积能有一颗杏核大。当然不是，满头金发的美人从来不是用于当头头的。而是画在招贴画上的，挂在新伦敦每条大街的街角，让这丑陋的灰城有些亮光。或者做成雕像立在广场上。他原本就是云石雕像，广场上的雕像只是雕像的雕像，雕像的复制品。”  
警探揉揉太阳穴，“你说安灼拉不是首领，那首领是谁？”  
“这方面我可以教授你。头头总能掌握美酒，如果走运，还会有一丝不挂的克娄巴特拉。我是个不幸的人，没有裹在地毯里来的美人，只能和你面对面。”  
警探瞪着酒鬼。  
“我就是头头。我的意思是我是首领。安灼拉不是首领，没有必要浪费时间和精力追捕他，他只是个宣传品。真正在进行指挥的人是我，我是首领。”格朗泰尔终于“认真”起来，挺胸抬头。  
“你说自己是首领？那么正好，有些事是我需要了解的。你们集会的地点，文件存放的位置，联络人员名单，武器和弹药来源，传单在何处印制，想必这些你都清楚。可以一件一件慢慢说，不着急。”  
“你让我笑到肚子痛。头头不需要了解琐碎的杂事，这是手下们的任务。每人负责一部分，头头提供指导，不需了解细节。”  
“不要再胡闹了！你只是个和暴动者们混在一起的酒鬼。我自然有信息源，不是一无所知。别把我当傻子。”  
好吧，他失败了。格朗泰尔知道试图欺骗警探帮安灼拉脱罪是不可能成功的。不过，凡事总得试了一试。果然失败。但酒鬼不想在嘴上也败下阵来，“你过度敏感了。我当然不会把您当傻子，傻子不需要被当做傻子以证明是傻子。”  
格朗泰尔意识到的下一件事是：他摔在地上。连人带椅子，一起侧翻在地。  
警探一拳挥在他脸上，力道大得把他和椅子一起打翻。  
头晕且耳鸣，格朗泰尔把脑袋靠在地面上。嘴里有股血味，他自己的血。酒鬼舔舔血和嘴里的伤处，味道平淡无奇，类似铁锈。  
他玩过火了，格朗泰尔想。他真的把那警探惹怒了，想到这个还有点高兴。反正他迟早会挨揍。不如早开始为妙。

 

6月17日 （格朗泰尔）

在达利什弗店里，格朗泰尔坐在云石桌子边。满屋子都是烟雾，他手中的骨牌也变得模糊了。桌对面，与他打牌的人同样无法看清，但他知道那是一位苦古尔德社的成员。  
“六点。” 对方说。  
“三点。”格朗泰尔出牌。  
“老幺。”  
有人发出哼哼唧唧的声音，让格朗泰尔分心。他想寻这声音的来源，却找不出。满屋子都是烟雾。  
“该你出了。” 对方催促。  
“哦，四点。”  
“错了，这不是四点。”  
确实错了，他看错了。格朗泰尔知道自己输定了。  
要怪那哼唧的声音，使他无法专心打牌。于是，又愤愤地找起那声音的源头来。  
四下看了一圈，听了一圈，格朗泰尔突然意识到那哼哼唧唧声是从他自己唇间发出的。迷迷糊糊地，他试图闭紧嘴唇，关住那声音，止住它。  
但是，疼。

酒鬼醒过来。他在等候室里，蜷缩在垫子上，试图不让自己呻吟出声。在达利什弗店里打牌只是一个梦。  
“等候室”，可笑的名称，像是牙科诊所，排队等着拔牙的房间。所有人都紧张不安，乱翻杂志、托着腮帮子，或是盯着诊室的大门，一幅准备入虎口的紧张样儿。  
实际上差不多也是这么回事。  
格朗泰尔舔舔牙齿脱落后留下的空缺，试图吐出嘴里的血块。现在他不再哼哼唧唧了，人在梦里总会更缺乏控制。清醒之后，不让自己呜咽出声来似乎很容易。  
酒鬼回味着刚刚结束的梦境。是个好梦，令人愉快。他打骨牌输了，这算遗憾。以前他总能赢些，半数情况下都会赢。他还挺喜欢那些石匠们，和他打牌喝酒“你”来“你”去的伙计们。喝起酒来，他们个个都像肚子里有个洞。有的人无论喝多喝少，一开始打牌，就精明的很；而另一些喝高了的，上了牌桌就迷迷糊糊，这种情况下格朗泰尔多半能赢。  
他可不希望这些人发生什么，毕竟跟他们打过牌。若他们有麻烦，他们的老婆孩子们也有麻烦了。所以，还是不要把苦古尔德社的存在和人员组成告诉警探为好。不过也许警探们已经知道了，不过也许警探们并不知道。保险起见，不说为妙。

昨天，也可能是前天，格朗泰尔已经失去了时间概念，那个警探曾经问过。实际上他问过很多次次。格朗泰尔对这些问题已经腻烦得要死。但那警探居然能一直不厌其烦地反复询问，没有任何厌倦表现。酒鬼对此多少有点佩服。  
“你曾经与任何其他牵涉暴动的组织或个人接触过吗？”  
“你猜。”格朗泰尔实在懒得说话。  
警探叹了口气，“你是画画的？”  
“不，我是职业骗术家。大概你已经猜到了，所以绝对不要相信我说的每一句话。一个从不讲真话的人说他自己是个骗子，你觉得他是个骗子吗？”格朗泰尔对警探摆出一副严肃的高深莫测的面孔。  
“我知道你在学画。”警探站起身来。  
老天，真是个开不起玩笑的无聊人，格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，同时克制着自己不要发抖。  
警探已经走到了椅子边，打开格朗泰尔的手铐，拉起他的右手。  
“对画画的人来说，手想必很重要。”  
“错了，骗术家。”格朗泰尔重申，克制着不畏缩。  
“我可以再问一遍。你曾经与任何其他牵涉暴动的组织或个人接触过吗？”  
“我也可以再问一遍。自称骗术家的撒谎者是骗术家吗？”  
警探把格朗泰尔的右手中指放在自己手心里，握紧，狠狠掰下去。  
他听到自己骨头折断的声音，也许只是幻觉，接着就嚎出了声。警探松了手，酒鬼痛得从椅子上掉下去，在地上蜷成一团，搂着自己受伤的右手，嚎了又嚎。  
最终他镇定下来，惨白得像已经死去。冷汗让他的头发打了绺，黏在脸颊上。喉咙因为尖叫而干痛。  
“该死，我当然是骗术家，除此之外还能是什么。”格朗泰尔咬着牙，“必要问吗，该死的。”  
警探再次叹了口气，伸过手来，抓他的右手。  
“你总有选择，”他说，“安灼拉曾经和什么人联系过？”  
没有回应。  
“只要你配合。我不但不会伤害你，还会找到医生治好骨折。”  
疼痛都超过了限度，怒气涌上来。“让我去死！”酒鬼怒叫起来。  
但他不会被杀死，警探只是掰断了他的无名指。  
格朗泰尔不记得他是否尖叫过。一切，那警探、椅子和屋顶的灯，都变得模糊且遥远。他往地板里沉下去。  
他知道自己肯定叫出声了。

蜷缩在等候室里，格朗泰尔把受伤的手搂着胸前。他身上的多数伤口都无愈合趋势，持续创造痛感。身体本身也失去了应有的功能，除了让他疼，再没有其他用处了。格朗泰尔只希望他们赶紧宰了他，这样还少疼些。  
走廊里有脚步声传来，让他紧张起来。他们用疼痛让他变得畏缩，该死的。  
钥匙插进门锁的声音。格朗泰尔闭上眼睛。  
有人走进屋来，格朗泰尔继续闭着眼睛，一动不动，装死。他知道自己谁也骗不了，但还是选择装死。他太累了，他需要休息，他不想爬起来回答任何问题。反正即使他没有因为装死挨揍，也肯定会因为拒绝配合挨揍。  
那人踢了踢他，“起床了。”  
酒鬼不出声，继续装死。  
一脚踩在了受伤的手上，格朗泰尔哼了一声，仍然闭着眼睛。  
有只手揪住了他的头发。

然后，C很快就后悔了。后悔揪着格朗泰尔的头发往地上狠撞。他给了那消息源一份脑震荡，附带失忆。

 

9月30日 上午 （格朗泰尔）

有一点呕吐物粘在床单上，还有一点弄脏了被子。  
格朗泰尔侧身躺着，脸贴着床单。嘴里有股呕吐过后的味道，酸苦味和甜腻的陈腐酒味。眼前，被单上沾着呕吐物，古怪的棕色。只是一小片污迹，已经半干了。多数呕吐物都落在了床边地上，弄得房间里有股恶心的味道。  
他需要坐起来。他需要把自己吐的东西收拾干净，需要洗干净床单和被子。  
但只是躺在那里。  
从梦中惊醒，记忆恢复和呕吐都是夜里的事情了。吐完以后，格朗泰尔只觉得头疼恶心，躺倒在床上。由着记忆片段和多变的激烈情绪从他身上踩过去。  
窗口由暗渐渐转明，眼看着天光一点点亮起来，从苍白，到清澈的蓝色。这会是个好天气。  
阳光开始变得有点刺眼，酒鬼认为自己必须做点什么。右胳膊支着床，坐起来。仍然在发抖，右胳膊哆嗦得尤其厉害。他看看那条胳膊，它现在能正常活动简直像奇迹。  
酒鬼坐起来，下了床，站在床边，只是站着。看看周围，看看他的房间，发着抖。他走到墙角，摸摸墙壁，沿着墙走到卫生间，再走到厨房，最后回到床边，站着，呆一会儿。然后，又在屋里转了一圈。然后，第三圈。  
酒鬼终于在厨房停了下来，打开橱柜，看着里面的东西。碗、盘、瓶、罐，大包的可可粉还剩下小半袋。酒鬼给自己拿了个杯子，倒进去小半杯酒。捧着酒杯走回床边，坐下。两手捧着酒杯送到嘴边。手在发抖，杯子在发抖，酒的液面也抖着。喝口酒，牙齿哆嗦着磕碰杯壁。他一口一口把酒给自己喂下去。等杯子空了，发抖差不多也停止了。  
C，混蛋。  
也许C会踹开屋门，冲进来，把他按在地下揍。  
格朗泰尔盯着空杯子。  
也许他会踹开C的屋门，冲进去，把C按在地下揍。  
格朗泰尔回到厨房，把杯子冲了冲，重新放回橱柜里。  
然后清扫了地面的呕吐物。做这事时，他什么也没想，什么也没有回忆。感觉自己像件机器。  
他决定不洗床单和被子，以后再说。如果有“以后”。  
格朗泰尔坐回床上，盯了一会儿窗口，然后决定外出。

刚把门在身后关好。  
一扭头，就看到了C。他正从楼梯上来。  
“今天天气不错。”C说，看起纯良无害。  
“是啊。所以打算出去走走。”格朗泰尔说，发现自己说这话时十分平静，无论是声音还是举动都很平静，“这么好的阳光，不让它落在我身上一点儿，岂不浪费。”  
“散步愉快。”C看起来仍然愉快且正常，回了自己的房间。  
格朗泰尔走下楼梯，为自己的镇定感到吃惊。他几乎没有感到恐惧或愤怒，甚至还觉得有点无聊、腻烦。也许是喝下去的那点酒的作用。

天气果然不错，格朗泰尔仍然让双脚带自己溜达，随便走到哪里，他并不在意，也几乎没有注意到。  
只是乱走而已，看着街边的铺子，擦肩而过的路人；看着十字路口，废弃的房屋坍塌了一半，走在前面的行人；看看街边的水谷摊和报摊，旧楼破窗口，路边的人，随便哪张脸。  
太阳底下，格朗泰尔停了脚步，站着。他知道自己想要外出的原因了。  
他想找安灼拉，他想找以前的朋友。也许他就混在街上的行人中，也许下一个从他面前闪过的人就是他，也许转过街角就会看到他在路边。或者，他希望安灼拉或朋友来找他。也许他就混在人群中，藏在某个窗口里，假装在买橘子，跟踪着他，某个时刻就会从人群中走出来，走向他。  
跟踪？  
太阳底下，酒鬼觉得有股冷意从右臂蔓延开来。为什么他还未想过C做他邻居的原因？  
太简单了，他真是个迟钝愚蠢的东西，怎能从未去想。C做他的邻居必然是来监视他，也许还有跟踪。他们在等待他恢复记忆，看他恢复记忆后会与什么人联系。或者，把他放在这里，等着看有什么人来找他。  
格朗泰尔想起来警署署长在他出院后说过的话。暴动者们会来找他。如果有人来找，就通知警署。他是只可怜巴巴的失忆蚯蚓，穿在鱼钩上，只等安灼拉这条大鱼来咬。  
蚯蚓恨死垂钓者了，格朗泰尔咬咬牙。  
昨天，拿走剪报留下照片的人……他们来了，他的朋友来了。“鱼”已经来了。  
不让鱼被捕获，让垂钓者计划落空。鱼钩上的蚯蚓该做什么？  
格朗泰尔想了一下，他知道自己该做什么。  
走进最近的酒馆，酒鬼在桌边坐下，“来杯苦艾酒。”  
他会怀念这种酒的，至少要最后喝一次。

 

6月6日 （安灼拉 & 格朗泰尔）

“去屋顶！”公白飞叫道，“飞艇还可以用。”  
“不是已经坏了？散发传单时被击中。”  
“还能再用用。不能带我们飞很远，但总可以拖延一阵。”  
安灼拉是最后一个，跑到直通屋顶的竖梯下。弗以伊已经到了房顶上，忙着试图让飞艇起飞。  
一个影子从桌边坐了起来，在一堆酒瓶间摇摇晃晃。  
该死！是那酒鬼！安灼拉往回跑。  
“起来！”他对着酒鬼怒吼。  
“怎么了？”后者揉揉眼睛，睡眼惺忪的迷糊样子。  
“站起来，跟我走！”不等格朗泰尔有所动作，安灼拉就已经把他拽起来，扯着往竖梯那边奔。这酒鬼还挺重，他磕磕绊绊地跟着，酒还没全醒，踢了椅子腿儿又撞桌子角。  
安灼拉先爬上梯子。  
“上来！”他在屋顶喊，从梯顶的洞口看着格朗泰尔，对他伸出手。  
酒鬼抬起胳膊，抓住梯子，再抬起脚，踩上去。笨拙地顺着梯子往上爬，动作极不协调。因为酒还没全醒，晃晃悠悠爬得慢。  
此时士兵、国民自卫军和警察队已经上了楼来。  
“快点！”安灼拉吼道，把身子往下探了探，试图揪住格朗泰尔的手，还差一点。只差一点。  
酒鬼醉醺醺地抬头望着他，摸索着想向上爬了一格。一颗子弹擦着他飞了过去。  
下一颗子弹击中了安灼拉手臂。安灼拉全身一抖。格朗泰尔彻底清醒了。  
“快爬！”安灼拉仍冲酒鬼叫着，毫不顾及手臂上的伤处。  
格朗泰尔不再向上爬了，只是抬头看着他。安灼拉在那个明亮的洞口，背后是阳光和蓝天，散开的金发如光晕，仍向酒鬼伸出手来。  
酒鬼知道自己该干什么。他松开手，让身体从梯子上摔下去，砸在第一拨赶到梯下的士兵们身上。他确实足够重。  
安灼拉从梯顶的洞口消失了。他会及时赶上飞艇，他会安全的。

 

9月30日 傍晚 （格朗泰尔）

天色快黑时。格朗泰尔才回到公寓，爬上楼梯，没走到四层，就听见M和N的争吵声。  
他为什么要在这里做这件事？容易辨认身份。可以立刻让朋友们看到，让他们离开。而且他想在C眼皮底下干，这像是证明什么，或是示威，或者是对C的嘲笑。警署署长听到他的死讯时，C就该得到下场了。想着C被痛斥的场景，他还觉得挺开心。  
打开屋门，格朗泰尔进了屋，随手把门反锁上。房间里很暗，窗口亮些，格朗泰尔直奔窗户而去。苦艾酒还在他的身体里，带来眩晕的绿色幻觉，还有勇气。  
打开窗户，手脚并用地爬上窗台，冰冷新鲜的空气。站在窗口，他记得有只麻雀曾经站在窗口。他曾经看着它，可怜的麻雀，湿了羽毛。麻雀可以飞，他也可以。  
酒鬼站在窗口，低头往下望。下面是房东老太整洁的院子，她不种草也不种花，院子只是片铺着灰石板的平地。空无一物。除了石板地没有别的东西。单调的颜色，但是整洁。石板想必足够硬。格朗泰尔想着那灰石板撞碎自己的骨头。  
跳下去不是件难事，只要蹦一下。弯曲双腿，再伸直，落下的时候尽可能让头部着地。他可以摔死在那里，脸朝下趴在地面上，流出血来。好歹给灰石板加点亮色。蹦一下，就可以保证朋友们的安全。蹦一下，所有危险解除，他不必再担心害怕，不必为朋友担心，不必为自己担心。诱饵消失了，看到他已经死去，朋友们应该会离开。C甚至不会知道他的朋友曾经来过。  
跳下去，他们就安全了。  
酒鬼在窗口前后晃悠着。只要摇晃幅度再大些，再大些，就可以失去平衡栽下去了，一头栽下去。  
酒鬼感到一股力量。那力量是从身后来的，扯着他的上衣下摆，把他往下坠。  
像是他衣服后面被挂了铅块，奇怪。格朗泰尔想。然后，他就被扯得栽倒下去。  
不是向前栽倒。而是向后，栽向屋内。  
格朗泰尔屁股着地摔在自己公寓的地板上，肚皮朝天，盯着天花板。  
一张脸凑了过来，挡住了部分天花板。  
有人坐在他身边的地板上，俯身看他。  
是安灼拉。

 

9月30日 夜 （安灼拉 & 格朗泰尔）

格朗泰尔四仰八叉的躺在地板上，肚皮朝天，瞪着安灼拉。  
接二连三，盘子摔碎的声音从隔壁传来，M正闹得凶。  
“你不要命了？！”酒鬼最终把这句话抛出来，声音压得低低。再次见到他的云石雕像时，这居然是他们说的第一句话。  
“这话该是我问你吧？站在窗口做什么？”

在这一时刻，在格朗泰尔那微暗的公寓房间里，安灼拉的面孔看来格外像云石雕像。苍白、严肃、庄重，几乎没有表情。他只有面孔和眼睛还是原先的样子，其他的一切都变了。他瘦了一些。金发不见了。头发被剪得很短，染成了黑色。耳垂上挂着小小的银色耳钉。穿一身略紧小的黑色衣裤。打扮得像个花花公子。如果是古费拉克扮成这样，大概会合适，格朗泰尔想。但安灼拉的一张严肃脸与这身装扮格格不入。  
“你不该打扮成这样，像彩虹色的黑猫一般显眼。”酒鬼说着，胳膊肘撑着地面，挣扎着坐起来，“我只是看看风景，晚霞和初升的星星，此情此景过时不候。”他完全清醒了。摔疼的屁股证明他不是在做梦。而且，如果他在做梦，梦中的安灼拉肯定会是金发。“你来这儿很危险，如果被人看到……”  
“就是怕被人看到，所以才没有站起来把你从窗口抱下来。只能拽下来。”安灼拉轻松舒展地坐在地板上。  
听到“抱”那个字时，格朗泰尔感到自己的心脏猛跳了一下。“等一下，为什么我进屋的时候没看到你？”  
“躲在床下，因为不知进来的是谁。结果，没等打招呼，你就已经爬到窗口了。”  
“我向来动作迅速。”格朗泰尔发现自己还在胡扯着什么动作迅速，这并不是他想说的话。在这之前，他胡扯着安灼拉的打扮和风景，这些话从他口中流出，坏掉的水龙头里流出的水，不受控制。这些都不是他想说的话，这些都不是重点。他想说的是：我不敢相信你居然会来找我！为什么你又来找我？不，这些也并不是他想说的，他真正想说的是：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！然后，扑上去拥抱安灼拉。  
格朗泰尔就这么做了，猛扑上去，搂住安灼拉。  
他没有被推开。一开始，安灼拉略有些僵硬，然后放松了一些。格朗泰尔把头靠在安灼拉肩上，感到安灼拉的胳膊搂着自己，手轻轻地拍着自己的后背。  
他不知道这样的拥抱持续了多久。最终，他松开安灼拉，坐直身子。

隔壁M大哭的声音传进来，让格朗泰尔警觉起来，安灼拉处在危险中。  
他站起来，拉上窗帘。哦，他现在才想到拉上窗帘。  
安灼拉自觉地坐到了床上，格朗泰尔在他身边坐下。  
“其他人还好吗？你们现在藏在哪里？”他问。  
“都还活着，而且健康。”安灼拉说，“其实比这要好很多。除了若李，他担心自己得了辐射疾病，总觉得指尖发麻浑身无力。公白飞认为力气不足是因为他吃的太少。若李确实瘦了很多。不过除此以外，情况还好，他感冒的次数甚至比过去要少。街垒陷落那天，在你摔下之后，我们乘坐飞艇飘到了303禁区，然后在那里建立了基地。目前有安全的居住和活动场所，干净的水源、充足的食物和生活用品。部分利用木柴煤炭，部分利用太阳能加热食物和水。但还无法发电，只能用蓄电池提供电力。”  
格朗泰尔看着安灼拉的脸，他的蓝眼睛仍有神采。在他眼中看不到懊悔，看不到绝望动摇，看不到恐惧，也没有一丝沮丧。看着他的嘴唇，在黑暗的房间里，安灼拉地讲着他们在危险荒废区域的生活。他没有说他们在躲避，他说他们建造的基地。有条理的生活，辛苦的工作，和希望与信心。在等待室里，格朗泰尔曾经担心安灼拉失去信心；担心他被悔恨纠缠，每日生活在自责中；担心他四处躲藏生活困苦活；甚至担心过安灼拉会为了试图忘记过去忘记痛苦而酗酒。这些想法曾让他痛苦害怕。但看着眼前的安灼拉，这些担忧都不曾发生，也不会发生。  
安灼拉继续讲下去，“在7月中旬的时候，我们曾以为失去了巴阿雷。当时在探索略接近泄露核电站的一条下水管道，当然，还是在安全范围内。我们遇上了怪物，那时才知道传说中的怪物真的存在。它是一种黏糊糊的多触手生物，我们未能看到它的全貌。至今仍不知道它的种属和习性，还在研究中。当时，我们不得不分头躲避，巴阿雷和其他人失散了。我们怪物杀死了他。没想到，一个月以后，他又回来了。他给我们带来了另一个惊人的消息，传说中的野孩子们也是存在的。巴阿雷遇到了他们，不过他们并没有把他开膛破肚挂起来烤。巴阿雷融入了那群孩子的团体，他们捕猎各种动物为食，使用的语言类似于黑话变体。这些孩子的来由还不清楚。他们年纪太小，一般都在16岁以下，不可能是核电站泄漏时留着那里的。也许是被人抛弃的孩子，从城市逃离而去，或是孤儿院孩子的集体逃离。这还是个谜团。巴阿雷有时候住在我们这里，有时候与他们在一起。他试图把双方联系起来。我们开始给野孩子们提供食物、用品和药品。有一次，一个孩子发高烧，他们找了公白飞和若李来医治。事实上，公白飞正摩拳擦掌地准备教那些孩子识字，甚至开办学校也不是没有可能。”  
“‘ABC的朋友们’真要变成一个倡导幼童教育的社团了。”格朗泰尔笑起来，“你们还能照相了？我看到了那张照片，为什么上面没有古费拉克和热安。”他打开抽屉，从本子里把照片取出来。  
“他们当时没有上飞艇，通过下水道撤离了。现在，俩人在特兰西瓦尼亚。几天前，热安的朋友收到了他们的信，说一切平安。那张照片，是在巴阿雷回来的时候照的。”安灼拉接过照片，“我们曾经以为永远失去了他。他又回来了，所以大家觉得该照张照片，作为纪念。或者说，趁还能够做到，趁大家都还活着，留下一份纪念品。看到时就会想起来，在那一天，大家都还活着。”

他们肩并肩坐着，屋里已经很黑了，几乎看不到照片上的人。格朗泰尔摸摸照片。  
“有个问题，刚才忘了问。”他说，“你为什么来找我？我甚至不能算是ABC社的真正成员，而且，你以前总是摒弃我的。”  
“来找你，是因为我们需要一个厨子。”安灼拉说，十二分严肃的样子。  
在这一天之中，格朗泰尔震惊的次数太多了，但他还是很难想象安灼拉冒险而来只是为了找个厨子。“哦，给你擦鞋我也愿意。”  
“我是在开玩笑。”安灼拉冷着一张脸。  
“哦！”安灼拉居然学会了开玩笑，难以想象。  
安灼拉继续说下去，仍是十二分的严肃，“我来找你是因为，我认为自己对你负有责任。因为你信任我，才会有后来的遭遇。”  
安灼拉握起格朗泰尔的右手，“因为我，你才会被警署扣留。”  
“嘿！我好好的，哪儿也不缺。别说是因为你，我身上发生的事，是因为我愿意。”  
“我仍然觉得自己应该对六月之后发生的负责，也许还有之前发生的。所以，我来找你。一方面看看你现在境况如何；另一方面，如果你愿意的话，我带你走，去我们躲藏的地方，和大家在一起。当然，前提是你愿意。如果你愿意的话。我们目前的生活条件还很差，与这里相差很远。而且冬天就要到了，供暖问题还没有完全解决，大概会很冷……”  
格朗泰尔再次扑了上去，拥抱安灼拉，“当然愿意。怎么会想到要问？即使你把我扔下，我也会粘在你身上跟着，就像苍耳。” 有个阿波罗在身边，谁还在乎供暖。  
格朗泰尔松开他后，安灼拉又加了一句，“而且，我们没有酒。”

“有我的地方就会有酒，我会把酒类带给你们的。”酒鬼说，“酒不是问题。问题是我们怎么离开这里。403住着一个警探，是来监视我的，把我作为诱饵，试图捕获你。也许他正听着这屋里的动静，”  
刚才罕见的轻松感消失了，与朋友在一起的想象消失了。格朗泰尔落回了危险的现实中，屋子里又黑又孤单，隔壁的M仍在持续不断地哭嚎着。想象着在窃听的C，格朗泰尔担忧起来。也许，C已经得知安灼拉出现了。也许，他正在通知警署署长，而警队正在赶来。他该怎么保证安灼拉的安全？  
“我知道他是来监视你的。但现在不可能监听到什么。”安灼拉说，“隔壁的吵闹声太大。”  
“你怎么知道他是警探？”  
“昨天，我来的时候。刚上了四层，就听到门响。于是躲进放扫帚的那隔间，从门缝往外看。见有人从403走出，开了你房间的门，不过两分钟又出来了，锁上门，下楼走了。所以，今天我才躲在床下，担心进来的人是他。”  
“也就是说，昨天这屋进了两拨人？！”  
“不是两拨，是两个。”  
“剪报是谁拿走的？”  
“我。”  
“饼干是谁吃的？你？还是他？”  
“小伽弗洛什。我带了三片饼干给他。他说还不赖，甜味适中，也没有特别干。”  
“饼干喂野孩儿正合适。我可忍不了那警探啃了我的饼干。哦，好吧，他啃了我的饼干，很多块，而且是我亲手送给他的，还有巧克力蛋糕。等等，你怎么进我房间的？撬锁？”  
“在303的时候，我们经常需要进入一些废弃的仓库，寻找可用的物品。它们通常是锁着的，所以，大家逐渐练就了开门的技能。弗以伊甚至给每个人都配备了万能钥匙。”  
“ABC夜盗团伙。”  
安灼拉的眉毛挑了起来。  
“我也在开玩笑。”格朗泰尔说，“为什么你进我房间这么多次，现在才见我？”  
“很多次？两次而已。昨天和今天。”  
格朗泰尔把身子往后一仰，倒在床上，对着天花板翻个白眼。“明白了。出去吃饭那天，来翻我东西的是C。天知道他趁我不在时来搜查过多少次！就差住进了盯着我了。”

“你吃饭那天？是在卢梭餐馆？”  
“是。”  
“那天，我看到你了。”  
“什么？”格朗泰尔又坐了起来。  
“那次是我负责来购买蓄电池。想顺便打听你的情况，又担心被人认出，所以没敢去你从前的住处，也没敢去缪尚，只去了几家你过去喜爱的酒铺和馆子。老板和招待都说再没见过你出现。想到你对那些食物的热爱，我认为你消失的唯一原因是失忆。报上所说的‘失忆’应该是实情。但我也不知该如何取得你的新住址，所以打算作罢，只带着蓄电池回去。准备离开前买份报纸，居然看到你就在报摊对面的餐馆吃饭。‘水族卢梭’，马吕斯过去常在那地方，白水供应充足。等你吃完，我就一路跟着你到了这儿，知道了你的住址。当时没有联系你，我先回303，和大家商量。”  
“商量什么？”  
“商量是否联系你。商量是否与你接触。我们曾经认为不要再打扰你，这可能是对你最好的。你以后可以有一份正常的生活和工作。会有其他的朋友，其他的社会联系和交际。以后，你可以成为一名画家，有自己的画室，办自己的画展，有自己的妻子和孩子。等到老了的时候，有孙子去看你们。”  
格朗泰尔目瞪口呆。孙子？！为什么他以前从未意识到朋友们的想象力如此丰富。  
安灼拉继续说下去。“不过见到你以后，感觉也许应该让你自己选择。由你自己选择什么对你来说是‘好’的。是留下，还是去303，我觉得自己有责任把可能的选择告诉你，由你做出判断。其他人也同意。于是又回来找你。”  
“幸好你来了。为了钱财涂涂抹抹这种事我可做不来，为了吃苹果假装涂涂抹抹倒是可以。”  
“这是件严肃的事。”安灼拉瞪着他，“你应该想清楚。”  
“我向来很严肃，现在是双倍的严肃，三倍严肃。我肯定会跟你去303。不要在提孙子什么的。咱们什么时候出发？”  
“等到夜深，房子里的人都睡了。”

“怎么走？”  
“这栋房子的地下室与地下避难所相连，那是早先为准备核战建设的，其实毫无用处，而且早已废弃。地下避难所又与下水道和废弃的地铁通道连接，可以通到11区已关闭的地铁站。从那里，由地面步行至303区。现在，可以先收拾一下东西。”  
“我该带什么东西？”  
“不需要带太多。你有药品储备吗？”  
格朗泰尔点点头。  
“带上药品，这是需要的。衣服就不必了。对了，带上你的巧克力饼干。高热量食品，若李肯定会爱吃。”  
格朗泰尔爬起来去找可用的包。幸好他还有个挎包，虽然不大。  
安灼拉把自己的背包从床下拉出来。然后去了厨房，开了灯，找出格朗泰尔已经收好的饼干。又找了个袋子，把仍然晾着的巧克力饼干往进装。  
格朗泰尔从抽屉里取出药箱，把药品一股脑儿倒进包里。还有他的本子，把照片夹进去，放进包里，再放上几只笔。

然后，他去厨房，帮安灼拉收拾那些巧克力饼干。  
“我真是做了不少饼干。”格朗泰尔说着，把几片饼干扔进袋子。  
安灼拉扭头看看他，放下手里的袋子和饼干。然后，凑向格朗泰尔，吻上去。  
他把嘴唇印在那格朗泰尔的嘴唇上，然后轻轻压下去。  
等酒鬼回过神来，安灼拉已经在若无其事地装饼干了，就像什么都没发生过。  
“你……是……刚刚……吻了我吗？”  
“是。”安灼拉扭头看看他，继续装饼干。  
酒鬼呆站着，两手各抓着四五片饼干，瞪眼看着安灼拉把饼干往袋子里扔。好吧，他不确定安灼拉是否了解吻的含义。也许，对他来说这个吻只意味着“谢谢所有的饼干”，或者表示“你是个好厨子”。格朗泰尔胡思乱想。不过没关系，对于酒鬼而言，吻就是吻，尤其是来自安灼拉的吻。  
“把可可粉和巧克力也带上吧。虽然剩的不多了。”安灼拉说着，从柜子里取出那点可可粉和巧克力。  
酒鬼清醒过来，把一直抓在手中的饼干扔进袋子里。  
然后，他们把饼干和可可粉都放进了书包。  
东西收拾好了。

时间也快到午夜了。

 

10月1日 （安灼拉 & 格朗泰尔）

似乎所有人都已经睡了，M的哭声早已消失，整栋房子寂静无声。  
“出发吧。”安灼拉说，背起背包，轻轻拉开屋门。没发出一点声音。  
格朗泰尔跟在他身后，一脚踏出房门。  
月光从走廊窗子里斜射进来，送上模糊的银光，也在地面打下窗框的阴影，歪歪斜斜的古怪影子。  
这时刻，这栋楼看起来都有股怪异感觉。格朗泰尔想，这就像是小时候关于冒险的想象，在月夜走出家门，再不回来。  
他们放轻脚步，尽可能不发出任何声音，走到楼梯口。幸好这不是古旧的木楼梯，不会踩一步就发出吱嘎一声。  
安灼拉轻轻迈下一步。  
“吱呀”，身后有扇门打开的声音。  
格朗泰尔觉得周身的血都凉了。他压下往楼下奔去的冲动，考虑了一下。应该推着安灼拉往楼下狂奔？还是应该回身面对敌人？  
安灼拉已经迅速回身，手摸向藏在口袋里的武器。  
既然安灼拉觉得应该对敌，那么……格朗泰尔转过头。

O先生穿着他的条纹睡衣和毛绒拖鞋，站在自家门口，手里抱着那只叫“没名字”的猫。一脸茫然地看着这俩紧张过头的人。  
格朗泰尔松了口气。  
“您好。”O先生轻声说，仍想表现得有礼貌。  
“晚上好。这是我朋友。”格朗泰尔指指安灼拉，“您是要做什么？这么晚了。”  
“带猫散步。”O说，颠了颠怀里的猫。没名字一双亮眼睛转了转，望向格朗泰尔。“我们都睡不着。你们也是吗？”  
“没错。我和我朋友也睡不着，打算散散步。”  
O先生庄重地点点头，“我们下楼吧。”  
安灼拉带头，身后跟着格朗泰尔，背着包的逃亡者。在他们后面，是失眠的O先生，穿着毛绒拖鞋，抱着一只肥猫。  
这真是古怪的场面，出现在一栋古怪的屋子里，格朗泰尔想。不过应该庆幸，开门走出来的不是C。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔刚下到三层，就再次听到屋门猛然打开的声音。四层的某间房门开了。  
“谁在那儿？”有人厉声问。C的声音。  
安灼拉已经拿出了手枪，安安静静靠墙壁站着，一动不动。咬着牙，蓝眼睛带着怒气，准备发动突然进攻的猫科动物。格朗泰尔也安静靠着墙，屏住呼吸。  
“我。”O闷闷地说。他和猫还在三层到四层之间。  
安灼拉和R听着O的毛绒拖鞋踩着楼梯向上爬的声音。  
一束光线扫向楼梯。  
但只能照亮直达四层的最后一段楼梯。处在三层的安灼拉和格朗泰尔仍藏在黑暗中。

C用手电扫向楼梯，看着O走进被手电光照亮的区域。  
“我。”O说，对着光，眯缝起眼睛。把猫抱起来，冲着C，“还有猫。”那肥猫也眯缝着眼睛，满脸不屑。  
“又是你？！又要半夜遛猫？！”  
“不是遛猫。是我们一起散步。”  
“我又以为是楼梯上有贼。不过怎么小心谨慎也不过分。”C匆匆解释着，“你们出去散步也要小心。”  
“多谢！”安灼拉和R都能听出这俩字中的不耐烦。

四层屋门关上的声音，然后是绒布拖鞋下楼的声音。  
O面无表情地抱着猫走下来，安灼拉已经藏好了枪，酒鬼也放松了。  
三个人外加一只猫，继续往楼下走。  
“神经紧张兼神经衰弱。”O咕哝着，“如果没看到下楼的是什么人，他还会一路追下来。”  
“这样的事发生过很多次？”格朗泰尔问。  
“我和猫碰上过三次，不算这次三次。他需要找个大夫，治一下神经衰弱。”

他们到了一层。O抱着猫准备往门外走。  
“我们只是打算在屋里转转。”格朗泰尔停下脚步，觉得尴尬，O肯定会起疑心。  
“好的。”O先生点点头，“室内探险。下雨天的时候我们也这样。正好，我不喜欢散步时有其他人在身边。再见。”  
“再见。”格朗泰尔说，又伸手摸摸猫的脑袋，“再见，没名字。”  
猫动动耳朵。  
R看着O先生抱着猫走向大门口，推开门，走出去，进入前院灰色地面的一片月光下。门在他们身后关上了。

“我们走吧。”安灼拉拉起格朗泰尔的手，往地下室去。  
路过房东的房间，从紧闭的门内传来收音机的声音，持续不断的人声和乐声，模模糊糊断断续续，夹杂着嘶嘶的杂音。  
这楼中有很多人都没有睡。  
他们又走下一段楼梯，安灼拉打开地下室的门。格朗泰尔见识到了阿波罗的开锁能力，像用钥匙开门一样迅速，甚至更快。  
安灼拉把地下室门在身后锁好，从包里掏出手电。打开。  
眼前又是一段楼梯，走下去。地下室里有股死寂的感觉。这是堆放抛弃物品的场所，所以的东西都死了，被忘了，却仍然活着。完好的梳妆台，镜子也没被打碎。空着的婴儿车里还有叠好的小被子。几口大木箱，不知装着什么。书架靠墙立着，一层放着给孩子看的书，冒险故事、历史和旧相册；一层摆着积木、皮球、跳绳和其他儿童玩具；一层摆着一只橡皮小鸭子和一只布玩具熊，玻璃眼珠子瞪着这个死寂的房间，什么也看不见。有人时常来看这些孩子的物品，把它们拿起来把玩，翻开一本书，再放回原处。也许她还会擦拭它们。无论是这些玩具和书，还是书架本身，都没有一点灰尘。奇怪的事情，如果想留作纪念，为什么又要把它们放逐进地下室，关起来。格朗泰尔好奇。

安灼拉在书柜边忙着，摸索着，打开铁质挂钩。把着书柜边缘，用力一拉。  
书柜像一扇门一样打开了。  
露出一个黑暗的洞口，一条幽深的通道。不知通向何处。  
安灼拉举起手电，格朗泰尔握紧安灼拉的手。

 

10月3日 （安灼拉 & 格朗泰尔）

安灼拉和格朗泰尔到达11区地铁站是在清晨。  
从黑暗的地下通道钻出来。空气冷丝丝的新鲜。太阳刚升起，天空清澈，空气里有浓重的寒意，格朗泰尔裹紧衣服。一阵风就能让树叶掉落，沙沙作响。在这少有人打扰的荒废区域，鸟儿们在枝上叫得欢闹。  
“就要到了。”安灼拉说。

在地下通道里时，他们很少说话。格朗泰尔失去了时间概念，安灼拉有能显示日期的表。有时候，他让他们停下来，喝水，吃点东西。吃的并不是巧克力饼干，它们太甜也太容易腻。他们吃安灼拉带的硬饼干，干巴巴的硌牙，有点淡淡的盐和胡椒味道，很顶饱。  
中途格朗泰尔休息了一次，他太累了，支撑不下去。  
那是在通往11区的废弃地铁通道里，他们在通道边坐下，屈着膝盖，不要让腿硌在轨道上。格朗泰尔靠在安灼拉肩上，几乎是立刻就睡着了。安灼拉醒着，他不需要睡，他照看着酒鬼，确保安全。  
地铁通道里空荡荡，任何一点轻微的声音都会被放大，再传出回声。  
安灼拉关掉手电，安静坐着，盯着黑暗中地铁隧道壁。他只需要通过声音判断是否有危险临近。即使在他还是个小孩子的时候，安灼拉也从未觉得安静坐着让人无法忍受，他总有很多东西可想。

关于影子，人们总有很多话可说，很多故事可讲。影子扭过头去，看到了人所看不到的另一个世界。一个影子长成一个人，一个人变成一个影子。影子总是暗的，却总要凑近光亮出现。一个人拥抱了他的影子。一个小小孩哭起来，因为他的影子撕碎了，不能修补起来。  
有时候，弄丢了影子才意识到它曾经存在过，于是对影子的世界产生好奇。也许并不是因为丢了影子，而是因为其他。也许因为失败，即使他早就知道会失败，但真正失败时，似乎一条黑色缝隙打开了，让他从另一个角度窥视自己和过去发生的一切。他看起来没有变，但是总与过去不同了。

即使只是看起来，格朗泰尔也变了，变了很多。在他独自吃饭那天，安灼拉就注意到了。只说“注意到”是不够的。应该说R的变化引起了他的注意，像抛过来的石子，让他吃惊。即使那酒鬼仍然表现的快快活活没心没肺，但安灼拉注意到，他时常畏缩或显得被动顺从，一个人呆着的时候看起来几乎有点孤僻和悲伤的样子。即使他说自己完好，安灼拉也会注意到他的右手手指，远不是“完好”。R使用右臂时很不灵活，笨拙又僵直。他被打碎了，想到这个就让安灼拉感到一股怒气，也许，也许还有愧疚，也许还有其他什么。他从来不善于描述自己的感情，更不善于分辨自己的感情。面对大写的R时，他的感觉似乎又特别多且杂乱，都混合在一起了。  
睡着的格朗泰尔呻吟起来，扭动着身体试图缩起来。安灼拉让他靠近自己，拍拍他的胳膊。  
酒鬼往他怀里缩去。  
安灼拉俯身吻了一下他的额头，也许不能算吻，只是嘴唇轻轻蹭过。  
酒鬼并没有察觉这个吻，但安静了下来，睡熟了。

格朗泰尔一醒过来，安灼拉就知道了。他能感觉到那酒鬼的身体猛然紧张起来。  
“格朗泰尔。”他叫他的名字。  
R的身体放松了下来。  
“唔，是你在这里。”格朗泰尔咕哝着，停了片刻，问，“我们在哪儿？”  
安灼拉没来得及解释。酒鬼自己回答了，“地铁。你不用说了，我想起来了。脑袋被揍以后变得不好使了。”  
“喝点水，然后上路。很快就要到了。你的脑袋并没有比从前更不好使。”

在傍晚的时候，他们到达了ABC社在303的基地。  
那栋灰扑扑的二层小楼，毫不起眼地藏在野长的树木间。  
在屋顶晒蘑菇干的若李和博须埃最先看到他们，叫了起来。弗以伊和公白飞放下正在讨论的图纸，奔下楼。巴阿雷扔下饭锅，从厨房出来。  
他们赶得上晚餐。  
在吃饭以前，安灼拉和格朗泰尔还洗了澡。热水澡，这要归功于今天的好天气和太阳能板，他们有充足的热水。  
格朗泰尔得到了所有人的拥抱。  
因为没有料到安灼拉和酒鬼会在今天抵达，晚饭做的很随便。面糊炖罐头肉和苹果，有点糊了。巴阿雷的烹饪手艺比安灼拉强点，只强一点。  
格朗泰尔的巧克力饼干给晚餐增添一点美味，受到普遍欢迎。  
“若李，别吃太多！”博须埃说，“这回你拿饼干把自己填饱了，以后见到甜食就该吐了。”  
“哼！”  
“我会做其他好吃的！”新上任的厨师R宣称，“苹果派和果酱，烤面包和饼干，还有软乎乎的蛋糕。煮面条配肉酱。得先了解一下这里还有什么食物。”  
大伙儿七嘴八舌地说着他们的食物储备，还有可能获得的食物。  
安灼拉感到满意。明天，他们该拍张照片，把格朗泰尔也照进去。

 

 

  
-完-


End file.
